Academy Love
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Whitestone Academy is the well known academy for skilled Bladers. Many things happens in academy such as fights and friendships for example. There are times when you can fall in love in this academy. This series of one-shots are CanonXOC couples and they are in the point of views of the guys *not all the time though*. Characters from Metal Fight Beyblade are in it. Rated T!
1. My Secret Admirer Da Xiang Wang

**Isabelle: What's Whitestone Academy?**

**Me: An academy for skilled bladers. Dahlia, choose a name from the hat!**

**Dahlia: *chooses a name from the hat* It's Da Xiang…**

**Me: He's going to be the first male character who is going meet his true love. **

**Isabelle: Lavender Rose of Faith does not own the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade! She owns her OCs and also the plot of the story.**

* * *

**My Secret Admirer- Da Xiang Wang**

I cannot believe today is Valentine's Day here. It's one holiday I never really celebrate here since I have no significant other to celebrate with. There were a dozens of couples walking around the hallways of Whitestone Academy. I turn my head over towards Zhou Xing, who was being asked by like ten to twenty girls to be his valentine. As I walk over towards my locker, there was small white envelope sticking out from it.

The envelope said my name on and I was curious to know who left it there. I open envelope just to see to see there was a note inside it. The note states:

_If you read this note, unscramble the phrase and look it up after you are done._

_ALS SCOAS QPEAUSEN_

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What's up Da Xiang?" questions a familiar voice.

I turn my head over to see a blonde haired female right behind. Her turquoise eyes were looking at the note that I have in my hands. The female right there is my Panamanian-Uruguayan friend Dahlia Puente.

"Dahlia, can you help me with something?" I ask.

The blonde haired female asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"My secret admirer wrote this note and I have to unscramble this phrase," I reply.

I give the note to my friend to see if she can unscramble the phrase. She takes out a purple pen from her backpack and starts unscrambling the phrase. This takes her about less than a minute to do and she gives me the note once again.

Dahlia states, "The phrase is a title of a song that I have heard a lot lately. It's called Las Cosas Pequenas by Prince Royce."

"Okay and why would my secret admirer write down a song title for," I comment.

Dahlia replies back, "Personally Da Xiang… I don't know why, but keep an eye if your secret admirer keeps on writing more notes to you today."

With that, the Panamanian-Uruguayan female leaves me behind. I quickly open my locker to get out pre-calculus textbook out because I have that class next unfortunately. At least I get to see Dahlia there since she is in that class too, which is good. I walk down the hallways of the academy once more so I can get to class on time. As I walk inside the class, I see that Dahlia was the only one there right now. She was writing something on a piece of paper and she puts in a small envelope.

I take my seat right next to another empty seat. As more students arrive in the class, I was damn curious to know who is my secret admirer. There were many girls who have there fan girl crushes on me and but I can come up with three possible choices. Those choices were Isabelle De La Perla, Paz Olivia Reyes, and Elena Marie Gutierrez. After receiving the first note, I guess my secret admirer is a Hispanic girl from what I think. Aside from Dahlia who was in my class, Elena Marie also takes pre-calculus with us. She sits in the middle row with some of the others students from this class. Suddenly a light tan skinned female with elbow length brown straighten hair walks inside the classroom. She takes her seat right next to Dahlia, who was still writing on that piece of paper.

"Dahlia, we have to practice during lunch for the Valentine's Day showcase tonight," comments the brown haired female.

Dahlia replies, "I know Elena Marie. Plus I want you to hold this for me because I there is something written on it and I want you to give this to him."

"To who?" questions Elena Marie.

Dahlia whispers into Elena Marie's ear, "To Da Xiang, but do not tell that the note came from me."

Dahlia puts the note inside an envelope and she gives it to Elena Marie. I was not paying too much attention to the girls much since Mr. Sato, our pre-calculus teacher is already here. Time for class to begin now and it's going to be while before it finally ends. I take out my notebook and pencil from my backpack and I was sitting there writing for Mr. Sato to start the lesson.

**One Hour Later**

"_Finally! It's time for gym class!" I thought to myself._

Pre-calculus class was now over and I see Elena Marie getting ready to leave class. This was my only opportunity to talk with her before lunch time. I walk up towards the brown haired female's desk. Elena Marie looks over at me with her soft gray colored eyes.

"Da Xiang, what do you want?" questions Elena Marie.

I comment, "I received a note by my locker before class started Elena Marie and I was wondering if you wrote it."

I give Elena Marie the note that I received earlier this morning. The brown haired student looks over at the note and she gives the note back to me in an instant.

"I am sorry to say this, but it was not me because this is not my handwriting anyway Da Xiang," states Elena Marie.

I reply, "Shit! Plus, I have to go now."

As I was about to leave the classroom, Elena Marie stops me all of the sudden by grabbing me and tugging me back.

"Wait up Da Xiang! I have to give you something," says Elena Marie.

I ask, "What is it?"

Elena Marie gives me a small envelope like the other one that was by my locker. It says my name on again and I see that Elena Marie starts to leave the classroom. I decide to walk out from the classroom so I can open envelope again. As I walk outside the classroom, I open the envelope and there was another note inside it. This note says:

_You thought Elena Marie was your secret admirer! You are not close yet from finding out who that person is. She was one of my messengers only and there are two more awaiting for you. The next one is a riddle that you have to solve. Here's the riddle that I have for you to solve._

_A doctor and a bus driver are both in love with the same woman, an attractive girl named Sarah. The bus driver had to go on a long that would last a week. Before he left, he gave Sarah seven apples. Why?_

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Damn! First you told me to unscramble a title of a Spanish song and now you want me to answer this riddle. You are such tricky bitch there," I mutter under my breath.

I was kind of pissed off for the fact my secret admirer was playing around with me. Now there are two more messengers who are waiting for me with notes most likely. I look over at the riddle once more and I actually know the answer to the riddle.

_"The answer to the riddle is an apple a day keeps the doctor away," I thought to myself._

I take out a pen from my bag and I write my answer on the note and put the pen back into my bag. Right now I have gym class and I hope to meet my second messenger. As I was about to walk down the halls of Whitestone Academy, Zhou Xing was by himself right now and he sees me there.

"Da Xiang!" exclaims Zhou Xing.

I ask, "What's going on Zhou Xing?"

"Are you going to the Valentine's Day showcase tonight?" questions Zhou Xing.

I reply, "Maybe Zhou Xing."

"You are aware that Dahlia is going to sing tonight," states Zhou Xing.

I heard about the Valentine's Day showcase for a while now, but I was not aware that my friend was going to sing tonight. Maybe I should go just to support her.

"On second of thought, I am going to be there at the showcase," I suddenly say.

Zhou Xing was happy to know that I was going to come, but now I do not want to be late for gym class now. As I walk to the gym, there were a lot of students there including Dahlia once again since I have that class with her. I then turn my head over towards another brown haired female. Next possible secret admirer is Isabelle De La Perla. She is Dahlia's cousin from Uruguay and I did hear rumors that she does have a crush on somebody.

I do not know who can it be, but it's can be possible that she has a crush on me. My eyes are going to be peeled on Isabelle until class it over. Suddenly I see Dahlia walking over towards Isabelle. The Panamanian-Uruguayan female leaves with her cousin. Isabelle then looks over at her cousin and wonders what is going on here.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dahlia?" questions a slightly angered Isabelle.

Dahlia replies in a whisper, "Give this note to Da Xiang after class in over, but don't tell him it was me."

Isabelle understands what was going on know and decides to go back. I do not know what is going for real. It was quite confusing until I see Caesar walking inside the gym. He looks over at me and walks over towards me so we can talk.

"What's going on Caesar?" I ask.

Caesar replies, "Nothing much except for my art teacher being absent today."

"Oh," I reply back.

Caesar questions, "What about you Da Xiang?"

"I have a secret admirer and she keeps on writing me notes with puzzles to solve," I state.

"Who do you can be your secret admirer?" questions Caesar once more.

"After getting the first note, the three possible choices were either Elena Marie, Isabelle, and Paz," I reply.

Caesar replies, "Better cross out Paz as a choice Da Xiang because it is not her."

"Why?" I ask,

He then tells me that Paz is George's Valentine and she has a crush on him. After knowing that, that means Isabelle has to be my secret admirer for sure now. Now I have to wait until gym class was over before I can talk with Isabelle now.

**One Hour Later**

Gym class was over now and the gym was almost empty now. Isabelle walks out of the girls' locker room. She then looks over just to see me there and she begins to walk towards me. Her brown eyes were staring into my green eyes and she gives me something. It was another envelope with my name on it.

"Why are you give me this for Isabelle?" I ask,

Isabelle replies, "It's for you of course Da Xiang."

"Thank and I happy to know that I love you too," I sudden say.

Isabelle asks, "Is something fucking wrong with you Da Xiang?"

"What is it Isabelle?" I question back.

Isabelle sighs and states, "I am not your secret admirer because your secret admirer gave me this note so I can give it to you."

I was embarrassed for the fact that I thought that Isabelle was my secret admirer. She then tells me that she has a crush on Julius Caesar, which was kind of shocking for me to know. I leave Isabelle by herself so I can get ready for lunch now. That can be the best opportunity to read the third note that I received from my secret admirer.

I leave the gym and I see Zhou Xing once more with one of his fan girls. She was a black haired girl with light blue colored eyes and a peach like skin tone.

"Want to join me and Lucy for lunch?" questions Zhou Xing.

I sigh to myself, but I decide to go with these two to lunch. Dahlia was not going to be there because she is practicing for the showcase in the auditorium. Zhou Xing then looks over at the envelope that I was holding.

Zhou Xing asks, "What's that you are holding there?"

"Another note from my secret admirer," I state.

Zhou Xing questions, "Did you find out who she is?"

"Unfortunately no because she keeps on making me solve puzzles and I know the third one has a puzzle," I reply.

I decide to open this note to see what my secret admirer wants me to do now. This notes states:

_If you read this note, you must have solved the second note's riddle there. You are getting warmer there, but not hot enough though. Isabelle is not your secret admirer and you two more choices left to see who I am. One of those two is another messenger with the last note, but before that you need to fill in the blank and guess what song it is by the artist. _

_Where have the __(blank)_ gone, baby its all wrong, where the plans made for two. If _(blank) __(blank)_ _(blank)_ did exist, I would be holding you like this.

_From,  
_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Your secret admirer is quite the pain in ass there Da Xiang," says Zhou Xing.

I reply, "Yeah and she keeps writing to me puzzles for me to solve so I can find who she is."

Lucy suddenly asks, "Can I see the note there Da Xiang?"

"Sure thing Lucy," I respond back.

I give the note to the black haired fan girl so she can see it. Maybe she knows the answer to this since I am not sure what song this part of the lyrics come from.

"I know what words go in the blanks and the name of the song with the artist names," says Lucy.

I ask, "What is it?"

"The first blank is times and the last three blanks are happy ever after Da Xiang," replies Lucy.

Zhou Xing asks, "How did you know that Lucy?"

"I know this song. The name of song is called Payphone and it's by Maroon 5 featuring Wiz Khalifa," says Lucy.

I fill the blanks to complete the verse and write down the name of the song with the artist names on it. The third puzzle was now complete, but I realize that I need one more note since there was one more messenger. At least I am getting closer to find out who my secret admirer is. I leave with Zhou Xing and Laura so we can have lunch. The weirdest thing to know is that all the girls I thought who was my secret admirers denied the fact that they were that person.

_"Damn…If Elena Marie, Paz, or Isabelle aren't my secret admirers, who the hell it can be?" I thought to myself once more. _

I continue walking to the cafeteria with the two until I see Dahlia on the stage dancing on the stage alongside Elena Marie, Paz, and Isabelle. Wait a minute. If Isabelle and Elena Marie were just messengers, maybe Dahlia or Paz are one of the messengers who are going to give me another note so I can find out who is my secret admirer for once in for all. Zhou Xing was looking at and sees that I was looking the girls working on their dance.

"Do you think one of these girls are you secret admirers?" questions Zhou Xing.

"It's not Elena Marie and Isabelle because they were just messengers since they gave me notes from whoever my secret admirer is," I state.

Zhou Xing replies, "You got Dahlia and Paz as possible choices now."

"Dahlia? Why are you adding her as possible choice?" I ask.

Zhou Xing replies, "If Paz denies that she is your secret admirer, Dahlia is the only one left."

"Dahlia is not person who would write notes to others Zhou Xing," I state.

Zhou Xing responds, "We don't know if that is true or not."

We continue walking down to the cafeteria. I did notice that Dahlia stopped dancing as she looks over at me. Paz looks over Dahlia and sees that she has stopped dancing.

"Dahlia, what's wrong?" questions Paz.

Dahlia states, "Give Da Xiang the last note and the gift bag Paz."

"Okay Dahlia," says Paz.

She hops down from the stage and looks over to see a red colored medium gift bag and a small envelope by one of the chairs. Paz takes both of them and leaves the auditorium with her stuff. Right now I was sitting down munching on some pork dumplings in the cafeteria and I see a familiar black haired girl. Her brown eyes were now staring into mine for some reason. She was holding a bag and an envelope in her hands. Paz Olivia Reyes is one of Dahlia's best friends. She's Mexican blader does not take no for an answer when it comes to having a Beybattle with her. Plus I take Beyblade History with her after lunch. I stand up and I walk up to her.

"Paz?" I ask.

The black haired female replies, "Da Xiang, I am not your secret admirer, but she did send you this."

Paz gives me the red gift bag and note and she leaves the cafeteria for good. Zhou Xing and Laura look over to see what did I get this time. I decide to open the envelope to see that last note. I see that there was a backstage pass for after the showcase. The note says:

_This is the last note that I write for you before I see you tonight during the showcase. There is no more puzzles for you to solve, but I want you give you something for solving this puzzles that I have given you. Plus I have given you a backstage pass so you can see after the show is over. Meet me at the dressing room right after when the show is over._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I then look inside the gift bag to see a medium sized stuffed panda bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. It was holding a white heart that says "I Love You" in red lettering.

Zhou Xing states, "So it's not Paz then."

"Nope, but I know who wrote the notes now," I respond back.

Paz was the last messenger before I get to meet my secret admirer. Now I was pretty much wondering who is she and why she was writing me notes all this time. Tonight was the only time I get to see her and I need to make this night count the most.

**Couple Hours Later- During the Valentine's Day Showcase**

I was sitting down in the front of the audience watching the performances. I was wearing a light red dress shirt on with black dress pants on and nice dress shoes on for tonight. I was holding a bouquet of white lilies because I want to give something to my secret admirer. The audience was applauding for the performers who doing a dance routine. Now the announcer who was Caesar walks back on stage to announce the last performance for tonight.

"Thank you Elisabeth and Jackson for that interesting dance routine there. We are at finale for the Valentine's Day Showcase. These four girls have worked there way to give you this performance. Give up it for our school's own girl band! 4K Girls," says Caesar.

I heard about the 4K Girls since I first came to Whitestone Academy. Each girl from the group has nickname. Four girls walk up on stage wearing similar strapless dressed that was worn during the masquerade dance scene from Step Up Revolution. I then look over at the blonde hair girl, who has her hairs in curls and she was wearing that dress in dark purple with a dark purple masquerade half mask on. From what I know about 4K Girls is the blonde haired girl of the group is the leader who goes by the nickname of Topaz. I am aware that Elena Marie, Isabelle, and Paz are members of this group. Elena Marie is known as Lapis Lazuli, Paz is known as Onyx, and Isabelle is known as Ruby.

I never actually knew the actually identity of Topaz for some reason. Topaz walks down the stage and starts singing first. Even though I never found out her name, but she is my favorite member from 4K Girls. All the girls then join along Topaz and starts singing together before they do their solo parts. They are quite skilled dancers. After the song was over, everybody was cheering for the girls loudly since they gave an exceptional performance for tonight. They bow and they leave backstage now.

After the show was over, I walk backstage with my backstage pass and the bouquet of lilies. I was waiting outside the dressing room until I see Topaz walking outside from the dressing room. She was still wearing her outfit from her performance and that includes the mask too.

"Hey Topaz! I was wondering if you have seen my secret admirer here," I state.

Topaz smiles and replies, "Yes I have seen her today."

"Where is she?" I ask.

Topaz responds back, "Right in front of you."

She walks over towards me and kisses me on the lips all of the sudden. I was shocked to see that the leader of 4K Girls is my secret admirer. From there, I decide to kiss her back. The kiss lasts about a good minute or so until I decide to stop it.

"Can I say one more thing to you?" I question.

Topaz asks, "What is it?"

I say, "Take off your mask so I can see your eyes there."

Topaz smiles all of the sudden and decides to remove her purple half mask. Suddenly my jaw drops because I was in complete shock to see who was Topaz really was.

"Dahlia! You are Topaz!" I yell.

Dahlia smiles and replies, "Yeah… I thought you knew that by now."

"No I never knew it was you though and plus I need to ask you something," I state.

Dahlia asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"Why did you constantly write notes for?" I question the Panamanian-Uruguayan female.

Dahlia states, "I could not tell you that I was in love with you straightforward, so I wrote notes to lead you up to me."

I just smile to hear this from Dahlia's mouth and I give her the bouquet of lilies. She smiles as she sees the bouquet of flowers that I have given her. It was for her because she did great during her performance and for being my secret admirer.

"I have two things to ask you Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

I question my secret admirer, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Do you want to be my Valentine and my boyfriend?" she asks.

I just smile at her and I simply respond, "Yes and yes there Dahlia."

I move up closer towards her and I give her a kiss on the lips once more. She did not hesitate to join in and hold her by the waist. I went through a lot of shit there just to find one girl. The friend that I have know for quite some time is now the girl that I love now. One thing I can admit about Dahlia there is that she is beautiful there. I stop the kiss all of the sudden because I need to say something.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," I say.

* * *

**Me: Like it or Love it?**

**Dahlia: Love it! :)**

**Isabelle: Me too!**

**Me: This One-Shot was very fun write. Read and Review Please!**

**Next Chapter: Just to Remember- Masamune Kadoya**


	2. Just to Remember Masamune Kadoya

**Me: One down and many more one-shots to go!**

**Dahlia: Yeah! Who's the luck guy for the next one-shot?**

**Me: Masamune. Why?**

**Dahlia: No reason.**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Dahlia: Lavender Rose of Faith does not own the MFB characters or the show. She only owns the OCs and the plot of the story.**

* * *

**Just to Remember- Masamune Kadoya**

It has been a while since I first came to Whitestone Academy. I keep on remembering the day that I always wanted to be the "Number One Blader" in Whitestone Academy. Some of students thought I was a joke when I said that, but some actually thought I am going to succeed later on. Plus I remember one girl who told me that I was going to reach that goal.

**Flashback **

_All my dreams came true as I enter Whitestone Academy for the first time since after my entrance exam two weeks ago. I was feeling so stoked for the fact that I was in the same school that Ginga was in. As I was walking the hallways of the school, I was thinking about being the "Number 1 Blader" in Whitestone Academy. That is one way to bring attention the other bladers who go to this academy. _

_I then look up at my schedule to see that my first class for the day is biology. To be completely honest about this, I do not get why we have to take these classes for even though they do not relate to Beyblade. This is going to a pain in the ass to know I have to take these stupid classes _

_ I was looking over at my schedule looking for Room 401, but I was having so much trouble finding one stupid classroom. Let's just say that I am not good with directions so much. I was really confused to know where I was going. As I continue walking down the halls of Whitestone Academy, there was a girl with calf-length black hair standing there trying to get her textbook from her locker. She seems to be struggling to get it out from her locker. As she yanks out the textbook, the girl falls down as the textbook and her notebooks comes falling down from the locker. _

_I run towards the girl and I start picking up her notebooks. The girl then looks over at me with her soft amber colored eyes._

_I ask, "Are you okay there?"_

_"Yeah and thanks for picking up my stuff there," the amber eye girl replies_.

_I question the girl, "What books do you need there?"_

_"My biology notebook, which is the purple and black houndstooth notebook and my biology textbook," the girl responds back._

_ I give her textbook and her notebook so she can take them to her class. The girl then places her other notebooks and other stuff and puts them insider her locker. She closes her locker right away and latch on the lock to her locker. _

_The girl asks, "Where are you going?"_

_"I am looking for Room 401, which is supposed to be my biology class," I state._

_The amber eyed girl responds, "Let's go together then since that's where I have to go to for my first class."_

_"What's your name there?" I question the black hair girl once more._

_The girl just simply responds, "My name is Tula…. Tula Eun Kwan," _

_"Interesting name there and I am Masamune Kadoya. Future Number 1 Blader of Whitestone Academy," I state._

_ Tula just gives out a small, but somewhat cute chuckle there after what just said there. I cannot believe that this girl thinks this is some kind of joke_

_I yell, "It's not a joke Tula!"_

_Tula responds, "I never said it was a joke there Masamune, but I want to say that I wish you luck and I want see you succeed a lot while you are here at Whitestone._"

_With that said, the two of us continue walking down the halls of Whitestone Academy until I look up at the number 401 on top of a door. Looks like the two of us finally make it to our first class on time. The two of us now walk inside the class and I smile to see some familiar faces here at Whitestone. My childhood friends Toby, Zeo, and Krystalle were sitting down in their desks. Toby looks up and sees me there and waves his hand over._

"_Masamune! You are finally here," says Toby._

_Masamune responds, "Yeah Toby. I am finally here."_

_Zeo says, "Looks like you met our friend Tula there."_

_I look over at Tula and I cannot believe that she is already friends with some of my best friends. One thing for sure is that I am glad that I bumped into Tula today because we became friends right away._

"_Since you know Toby, Zeo, and Krystalle, let me ask you something," I say._

_Tula asks, "What is it now?"_

_"Want to be friends with me?" I question._

_ Tula was kind of surprised to hear that coming out from my mouth right there. She did not expect to ask to be friends with me and she takes out her right hand and she smiles all of the sudden._

_Tula replies, "Sure thing Masamune."_

_We both shake hands and I see this was going to be a start of a great friendship between the two of us. Tula stated that she wants me to succeed with the goal I have while being here._

**End of Flashback**

Right now, I was walking to my algebra class until I was hearing rumors about a familiar student who goes here.

"I heard that they are going to kick out Tula from the academy if she continues with her losing streak here," says a female student.

Another female student replies, "I know and all of us would be glad for that weakling to go."

I actually cannot believe that they are talking crap about Tula. She is one of the kindest students in Whitestone Academy. Plus she was also one of the first few friends I made when I first came here. I do not want to believe that Tula is in danger of leaving the school for good. Upon making it to algebra class, there was lightly tan skinned female sitting there. She was looking outside the window as she was tapping on the desk with her pencil. I decide to sit right next to her to see what is going on right now.

"Hey there Tula," I say.

The lightly tan skinned girl turns her head over and sees me there. She smiles slightly, but I there was something wrong with here. It's weird for to know that something was going on.

I question, "Is it true that you are in danger of leaving Whitestone Academy for good?"

"You heard that too," comments Tula.

I reply, "Yeah, but is it true though?"

Tula nods her head yes for her response. I cannot believe what I heard from those girls in the hallway is actually true. Tula is in danger of being expulsed from the academy.

"Is there anything for you make sure you stay here?" I ask.

Tula replies, "Yes, but I have to go up against Blackcross Academy's best female blader during tomorrow's match."

This is bad for Tula because Maribel is the strongest female blader who goes to Blackcross Academy. It's another Beyblade Academy, but mostly creeps go there such as Jack and Damian. Zeo used to go to Blackcross Academy, but his parents decided for him to transfer him here. The only thing that I wish for that Tula wins her battle against Maribel. I will not accept for the fact that Tula might be gone for good.

Suddenly more students were walking in the classroom. Some of the students look over at Tula and they started talking about it. Tula was hearing this and her then puts her head on the desk so she does not see anyone. I see that Tula is not handling this so well and I am starting to worry for her now. Our algebra teacher walks inside the class and he was going to start class right away.

Mr. Jackson was starting class now. I was looking over at Tula, whose head was still on her desk. I am actually kind of worried about her though because if she leaves Whitestone Academy, it won't be the same. The only thing I want to know if there is a way for me to help her out before her match against Maribel.

"_I want to help you Tula so badly, but how though?" I ask myself._

**One Hour Later**

Class was finally over and I was walking down the hallways of the school. Tula already left the classroom since she does not want to be late for her Beyblade History II class. Plus I was still wondering if there was a way for me to help Tula out. I then look up at a tall girl with curly blonde elbow length hair. She was talking to Da Xiang, one of the Chinese Bladers who go to this school too and he was the tall girl's boyfriend.

"Dahlia, I need to talk to you," I say.

The tall girl hears my voice and turns over at me. She sees that I was looking a bit desperate there, which makes the girl very interested in what I have to say.

The girl asks, "What is it Masamune?"

"I have an idea to make sure Tula is well trained for tomorrow's match Dahlia," I state.

Dahlia questions me, "What do you have in mind?"

"I should train Tula for her match," I say.

Dahlia was in shock after I told her that I was going to train Tula for her match tomorrow. I know I may not be the suitable person to train her, but I want to help Tula in any way. She then smiles at me and I was wondering if she can allow Tula train with me.

"Sure thing Masamune, but under one condition though," Dahlia says.

I ask, "What is it Dahlia?"

Dahlia simply replies, "Da Xiang joins you because I kind don't trust you to do this on your own."

"Wait…What?!" I yell.

I cannot believe Dahlia just said that. She does not trust me on this and I have to join up with her boyfriend so we can train Tula. Da Xiang was just as shocked as I was. The two of us never worked together in anything while we had some classes together. This marks the first time that we have to work together and help train somebody. Maybe this might not be as bad as I think it will be.

Da Xiang says, "If you say so Dahlia."

Da Xiang agrees with this eventually. I told Dahlia that I was okay working alongside Da Xiang for this. We both want to see Tula become stronger and to make sure that she wins her match against Maribel. The two of leave Dahlia since we both have gym class together. Dahlia sighs and smiles for the fact that Da Xiang and I are going to work together for once. I do not have a clue how this is going to end up.

**Tula's Point of View**

As I walking the halls of the academy, people were looking at me and I start to hear about my possible expulsion from the academy. This is a pain in the ass to hear it from others. This was basically stressing me out right and I am not sure if I am capable of defeating Maribel tomorrow. I open my locker so I can take out my chemistry textbook and my chemistry notebook out. As I close locker door, I see that Dahlia close by talking to Sophie right now. They were on the Girls' Beyblade Team with me. Dahlia then turns her head over just to see me there.

"Dahlia, I need to talk with you," I say.

Sophie then looks over to see me too. I can trust them since they are my teammates and they don't believe I am that weak.

Dahlia suddenly asks, "What is it?"

"I need somebody to train me before tomorrow's match against Blackcross Academy," I state.

Dahlia responds, "About that… You are not allowed to go today's practice after school Tula."

"Why Dahlia?" I ask.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader from our team tells me that somebody is planning a special training session especially for my match. She cannot tell me who was going to train me for this important match. That makes feel a bit uncomfortable for that fact that I do not know who planned this out with Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "Don't worry about it Tula. This training session is really going to help you out for sure. Trust Dahlia on this,"

Sophie is right and I need trust Dahlia on this. She is the captain of the Girls' Beyblade team and she is doing this because she knows that I need to be at my strongest point. I just smile and I need to thank Dahlia for doing this for me because I know she does not want me to leave Whitestone for good.

I say, "Thank you Dahlia."

"No problem there Tula. We do not want you to leave Whitestone because I know you are not weak," replies Dahlia.

I was happy to know that there was some hope for me for having a better chance of staying here for good. The big question I have know was regarding who was going to helping me train for this very important match.

"_Who did Dahlia set me up with for my private training session?" I ask._

**After School- By the Beypark in the School**

I was sitting down on the bleachers waiting for whoever was going to train me for my match. Dahlia told me that they're supposed to meet me here at the Beypark at 3:30 PM. It was now 3:35 and they were still not here. Suddenly I hear two familiar voices coming closer to where I was. Suddenly I see Masamune and Da Xiang walking inside the Beypark and they were talking to each other. Masamune then looks up and sees me sitting down on the bleachers.

"What the hell you two are doing here?" I ask.

Masamune replies, "Da Xiang and I are going to train you for your match."

My jaw just drop all of the suddenly after I just heard that. This was completely shocking for the fact I never Masamune working together alongside Da Xiang since he came to Whitestone Academy. That makes me worried for the fact that this may end up disastrous. Plus, that scares me to think something like that. Masamune looks up at me and sees that I was looking a bit uncomfortable about this.

"What's wrong Tula?" questions Masamune.

I reply, "I am worried about you two since I never seen you work together and it may end up disastrous."

Da Xiang and Masamune cannot actually believe that I felt uncomfortable for the fact they never worked together. Masamune felt bad for the fact that I just said that in front of him. The only thing I did was walk away from them because I do not need any stupid training session.

Masamune says, "Tula…"

"Worried about Tula right?" asks Da Xiang.

Masamune replies, "Yeah I am worried about Tula because I do not want to see her leave the academy for good."

"I was wondering if you have feelings for her," states Da Xiang.

**Masamune's Point of View**

After seeing Tula leaving us, I was sitting down on the bleachers wondering what I should do about this. Plus Da Xiang was wondering if I had some feelings for Tula. Of course I do have feelings for Tula since she is one of the few people I do not want to lose. Tula then comes back accompanied by Dahlia.

"I don't want to do this Dahlia," complains Tula.

Dahlia replies, "Do this Tula because nobody wants you to leave Whitestone Academy."

"That's not true Dahlia. People all day were threatening me saying that I don't deserve to stay at Whitestone," says Tula.

"That is bullshit Tula. You know well that you shouldn't be listening to what the crowd is saying," replies Dahlia.

I cannot believe what Tula is saying. This is not like her to be saying such negative things like how some of the students do not want her back at the academy. I know she has been down for the fact that she was in danger of leaving Whitestone for good, but I did not expect this to affect her that much. I sight to myself and I walk up towards Tula. Da Xiang looks up at me and sees that I was going to confront Tula about this.

Da Xiang says, "I hope you know what you doing there Masamune."

"I know what I am doing here," I respond back.

As I approach Tula, Dahlia was trying her best to calm her down, but it was not doing so well. Maybe I will able talk into sense to one of my good friends. I approach the black haired girl and she looks over at me with her amber eyes once more.

"Back away Masamune! It's not your problem!" yells Tula.

I ask, "What is wrong with you Tula?"

"Dahlia did not tell me that she set up a training session with you and Da Xiang so I can be well prepared for tomorrow's battle," retorts Tula.

I simply respond, "I was the one who told Dahlia that she should do a private session with you."

Tula walks up to me and smacks me on the cheek very hard. She takes her bag and storms out of here. I touch my redden cheek and I was thinking what I just said. Da Xiang warned me before confronting Tula and I took it lightly there. Damn, I feel so stupid right not because Tula is now going to hate for the rest of her life. This makes me beyond from disappointed because all I wanted to do is to help her out only. Dahlia walks up to me and I see that she is not looking very annoyed at me.

"I sorry that Tula acted like this to you," says Dahlia.

I reply, "You don't need to apologize to me Dahlia."

"I did not know that Tula was going to react like this Masamune," states Dahlia.

That goes the same with me because Tula is not the type of girl who would burst like that. She does not get that upset so easily. I don't know if I should approach her again so we can talk it out at least. Dahlia looks up at me and sees that I was looking a bit disturbed after what just happened.

Dahlia asks, "Are you alright Masamune?"

"Not really," I respond back,

Dahlia replies, "That sucks and I know that you care for her so much Masamune. You were just trying help her, but it did not go so well."

I state, "Plus I have something take off my chest and I need tell you something that I could not tell Tula."

"What is it Masamune?" questions Dahlia as she sit downs on the bleachers.

I tell her personally that I was falling in love with Tula. Dahlia seems to be shocked about this. I then look over at Da Xiang, who was looking a bit worried about the Tula situation.

Da Xiang questions Dahlia, "What are you going to do about Tula now?"

"I don't know Da Xiang, but Tula is not ready to face off against Maribel tomorrow," replies Dahlia.

I state, "Maribel can easily defeat Tula tomorrow and she would have to leave the school for good."

Dahlia asks, "Can you try to make Tula cooperate with you Masamune please?"

"I am not sure Dahlia about this," I respond back.

Da Xiang states, "You are probably our only hope here Masamune."

I sigh to myself and I hear what these two lovebirds have to say to me. They are right and I take my bag so I can find Tula. We need to talk about this because this is not going to end here.

**Tula's Point of View**

I cannot believe Masamune would something like this. One thing's for sure is that I never told him to help me out with my problem. Sometimes he needs to know that he should not be interfering in somebody else's business. As I was walking down the streets to get home, there was a group of bladers from Blackcross Academy. I did not care what they were doing here until I was confronted by two female bladers.

"Get out of my way," I say.

I push them out of my way because I have no business with them. The two female bladers did not ignore what just happen and they continue following me. I turn my head over to see that they are following me right now. This is such a pain in the ass right now. I am not in a good mood and I do not want people confronting me like this. Suddenly, the two bladers launched their beyblades at me to bring my attention. I sigh to myself and I take out my beyblade, Luna Cassiopeia out so I can finish this off quickly.

The first female blader was a tall skinny female with a pale tan like complexion and also has black straighten short hair and light blue colored eyes. As for the second blader, she was another tall skinny girl with a pale complexion similar to a vampire. She has bright green colored eyes and light red colored hair. It was going to be a two against one match since nobody was going to help me out. I launch Lunar Cassiopeia right away so the match can start.

The black haired girl then introduces herself as Janelle Rubens while the light red haired girl introduces herself as Arianna Rossi. I was not surprised to hear those names because I know they are on Girls' Beyblading team for Blackcross Academy. Plus these two are known as the "Ophiuchus Duo". I heard these two are pretty tough, but I need to know that I can be a strong blader in the dish.

"Evil Ophiuchus, Black Serpent's Dance!" exclaims Arianna.

Janelle says, "Twilight Ophiuchus, Midnight Serpent's Dance."

Two serpent holders appear from their Beyblades and I see two serpents appearing. Both of them were trying to attack Cassiopeia and I was not sure what move to make. They both hit my beyblade and I felt a force from that attack, which made me move back and I landed on the grass. Luckily my Beyblade managed to survive the attack. I was trying to stand up, but I see that my ankle was red and I must of have hurt my ankle in process of being pushed back.

As I was trying my best to make sure Cassiopeia does not get him, the two Ophiuchus beyblades always had the upper hand when it comes to making their moves. I was looking a bit tense while both Arianna and Janelle started to laugh at me. This was making me furious and I try to stand up once again. There are times when I need to become stronger and this is the time right now. I commanded my beyblade to lure the two Ophiuchus beyblades to the center of the battlefield.

Arianna and Janelle are not aware what I was doing here. They are not sure what was going until Janelle commanded Twilight Ophiuchus to hit Cassiopeia into the air. I just smile for the fact that one of these imbeciles managed to do what I needed to do. Arianna looks over at me and sees me smiling for some reason.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" questions Arianna.

I reply, "This! Lunar Cassiopeia, Moonlight Arrow Show!"

A beautiful woman appears from my Beyblade and launches a shower of arrows towards the two Ophiuchus beyblades with force. This eventually caused both Evil Ophiuchus and Twilight Ophiuchus to stop spinning completely. I catch Lunar Cassiopeia and I actually cannot believe that I managed to defeat the "Ophiuchus Duo" in a Beybattle. I suddenly land onto the grass once more and I see that my ankle was a bit swollen.

"Tula!" somebody exclaims.

I look over to see it was Masamune. He was by himself and he sees me there on the grass. I was wondering if he even saw my battle against them. Arianna and Janelle take their beyblades and leave the scene.

**Masamune's Point of View**

I run towards Tula's side to see her on the grass. She probably does not know that I was witnessing her battle against Arianna and Janelle. The only thing I did was trying to lift her up to make sure she can stand up. Unfortunately that does not work so well and I land on the grass alongside with her.

"Are you alright Tula?" I ask.

Tula looks over at me and says, "Not really Masamune because I have to tell you something."

"What is it Tula?" I question my friend.

Tula replies, "I am so sorry for smacking you on the cheek and being angry at you. There was so much anger at me that I had to take on somebody, but I did not expect it to be you."

"Really?" I ask.

Tula nods her head yes about this. That makes me happy to know that she did not mean to do this on purpose.

I reply, "Plus I saw your battle against Arianna and Janelle out there."

Tula asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I knew from the start that you are a strong blader," I reply.

Tula begins to blush all of the sudden, which makes me chuckle all of the sudden. She then smacks me behind the head lightly and tells me that's not funny. I then look down at her ankle to see that it was red and swollen at the moment.

"Damn, I don't know how I am going to get home if I can't walk," says Tula.

I ask, "Do you want to ride my back?"

"O-Okay," Tula responds.

I stand help and I try my best to help out Tula up so she can hop on my back. Tula hops on my back and I start walking to her house. My back was not hurting me one bit for fact that Tula does not weigh that much, which is shocking because she does not look that thin. Da Xiang and Dahlia were close by and they just see me giving Tula a piggyback ride.

"Okay… This is unusual here," states Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Not really, but I do see it as cute for some reason."

Tula and I did not pay one attention to what these lovebirds had to say about us. The walk Tula's place was that long since she does not live close by the school. As I was walking with Tula on my back, I was thinking about the times I had with Tula. It was from the first time we have met until now. She has been very supportive of me for a while now. That makes me blush as I keep on remembering all those times we had together.

Upon making it to Tula's place, I stopped there and Tula hops off from my back. She was about to fall until I managed to catch her on time and I placed my shoulder so she can hold her body up for support. We both walk together stair by stair carefully until we made it to the top. I knock on the door and a woman with chin length black hair appears. She was looking over at Tula and sees her swollen ankle.

The woman asks, "What happened to your ankle there?"

"I fell during gym class and I hurt my ankle badly. Masamune was kind enough to take me home," Tula replies.

I state, "Hi Mrs. Kwan."

"Hello Masamune and thank you for taking my daughter home. That was very sweet of you," says Mrs. Kwan.

With that I tell Mrs. Kwan to hold her because Tula could not walk so well on her own. Mrs. Kwan does that and she walks alongside with Tula inside the house. I wave goodbye to Tula. Tomorrow is day Tula has to redeem herself once in for all. Even though she did not attend the private training session, I start to have a little bit more faith in her. It was because of her battling against Arianna and Janelle on her own. She was in command of the battle as she got herself together.

She is possible capable of standing strong no matter what the situation is in. One thing for sure is that Tula is definitely going to kick ass during tomorrow's match.

**The Next Day- At Blackcross Academy Beypark**

I was sitting down on bleachers alongside Toby, Zeo, and Da Xiang at the moment. We were cheering on for Tula, who was currently battling against Maribel. Tula was looking very calm and collected during the match so far because has been probably working some tricks none of us will expect. Everybody from Whitestone Academy was cheering on for Tula as she continues battling as hard as possible.

"Tula is doing great out there," comments Zeo.

Krystalle replies, "I know and she is taking the battle more serious, but retaining her calm nature during the battle."

"Maribel is struggling to come up with moves to make sure Cassiopeia gets hit," says Toby.

I reply, "I know. Let's go Tula! You can do it!"

Tula was hearing me cheering on her and she smiles at me back.

"Caught you off guard! Evil Dorado, Black Devouring Tsunami!" yells Maribel.

A black swordfish appears from the beyblade and launches a huge wave towards Lunar Cassiopeia. That move was never avoided once and I think this is going to be the end of Tula and her time at Whitestone Academy. Tula just smiles and commands Lunar Cassiopeia to go towards the wave and start spinning.

I yell, "What are you doing there Tula?!"

Everybody thought that Tula was insane by doing that and they begin doubt that she is going to win this match. Dahlia was not shock, but interested to see what Tula is trying to attempt. Lunar Cassiopeia starts spinning in the water and I see that the black waters were turning into a water twister. The water from that tidal wave disappears completely.

"Incredible! Black Devouring Tsunami was defeated easily by Cassiopeia's spin!" exclaims Blader DJ.

Maribel was in complete shock to see that Dorado's special move failed to hit Lunar Cassiopeia out the dish. Tula sees that Cassiopeia was up into the air right now.

Tula exclaims, "Lunar Cassiopeia, Moonlight Shower Arrows."

A beautiful woman appears and launches a shower of arrows that were glisten by the moonlight. Those arrows hit Evil Dorado out of stadium. The audience was in shock right now. As for me, I stand up and I started to cheer loudly for Tula. Evil Dorado was out of the dish motionless while Lunar Cassiopeia was spinning dead center of the beydish.

"This has been an incredible battle, but our winner is determined. The victory goes Tula and that means Whitestone Academy defeats Blackcross Academy and they move on to the quarterfinals of the Girls' Beyblading Championships!" exclaims Blader DJ.

Everybody was cheering loudly for Tula. Dahlia and Sophie ran towards Tula and hugged her. The Girls' Beyblading Team was happy to see that Tula won the match. Our principal, who was watching the match was proud of Tula. He realized that she was strong blader and she has a huge passion for Beyblade. Tula gets to stay at Whitestone Academy, which makes beyond from happy.

After the match was over, I walk over towards Tula who sitting down on bleachers. She looks up at me and smile.

"You were awesome out there Tula," I state.

Tula replies, "Yeah and thanks for that comment there."

"No problem," I say.

I decided to sit down right next to Tula. She was starting to blush as she sees me sitting right next to. Out of a damn impulse, I kiss Tula on the cheek quickly. Tula's face was now the brightest shade pink now after I kissed her on the cheek. The blush disappears all of the sudden and I see that Tula was a little bit tense there.

I state, "I am sorry for that. I did not mean to kiss yo-"

Tula cuts me off and she gives me a small and light kiss on the lips. I begin to blush a little and Tula stops the kiss.

"It's okay because I need tell you something," replies Tula.

I comment, "That you love me."

Tula was dumbfounded for the fact that I knew that I was in love with her. She did not really expect me to know that I was falling in love with her. With all those good times I had with Tula here at Whitestone, I feel like she is more than a friend to me.

Tula asks, "How did you know?"

"I keep on remembering the good times we had together. You always make people smile and that makes me smile too you know," I reply back.

Tula states, "You something… I love you too."

This time I move closer towards Tula and I give her nice kiss on the lips. Zeo, Krystalle, and Toby were still there and they were trying their best not to laugh. Tula and I did not know that they where even though. One thing is for sure that I wish that I can make more good memories with Tula while we are together in Whitestone Academy.

* * *

**Me: How was this one-shot?**

**Dahlia: I loved it.**

**Me: Good! Please Read and Review please!**

**Next Chapter: A Sweet Sixteen to Remember- Chris**


	3. A Sweet Sixteen to Remember Chris

**Me: We got that one out of the way.**

**Dahlia: Yeah.**

**Tula: What's up!**

**Dahlia: Nothing much.**

**Me: I found the perfect guy.**

**Tula: For your next one-shot.**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Dahlia: Who?**

**Me: Chris… Tula, you know what do now.**

**Tula: Okay! Lavender Rose of Faith does not own the MFB characters or the show. Plus she does not own the lyrics to Camera Shy. She only owns the OCs and the plot of the story.**

* * *

**A Sweet Sixteen to Remember- Chris**

It has been about a day since the Girls' Beyblading team won the Championships. Everybody was talking about the finals when Whitestone Academy faced Weeping Willow High School to see who was going to be victorious. This puts our Boys' Beyblading team in shame for that fact that we lost them during the semifinals. Right now, I was standing by locker looking over a familiar red haired girl handing out small envelopes.

Rebecca Gardner was the girl who was handing out the small envelopes. I remember seeing her battle in finals against Kelsey Rains for the second match. It quite an interesting match I can admit.

**Flashback- Yesterday**

_Today was the Finals of the Girls' Beyblading Championship. The girls are lucky that they made it to the finals. The first match was Krystalle against Ruby Mae, who is the captain of the Girls' Beyblading Team from Weeping Willow High. Krystalle was struggling during her match because Ruby Mae is at different level. I would not be surprised if Krystalle lost this match. Toby, Masamune, and Zeo were watching the match carefully and they were worried about her, I can understand their concern for Krystalle since they are really good friends with her._

_"This match ends here and now. Midnight Tucana, Dark Plume Tornado!" exclaims Ruby Mae._

_Krystalle yells, "I am not going lose here and now! Royal Apus, Supreme Whirlwind Dance!"_

_There she goes with that move since it is her only opportunity that she has if she wants to win. Both special moves clash against one another with force. Krystalle falls down, but she lands her knees. Her entire body was already weaken due to Midnight Tucana constantly use of Midnight Piuma Blades. I see a couple of cuts on Krystalle's uniform. Suddenly a clanking sound was heard from outside the dish. We look over to see a severely destroyed Royal Apus right next to Krystalle._

_"For an explosive end for the first battle of the finals, the win goes to Ruby Mae!" exclaims Blader DJ._

_Krystalle did not even look over at her destroyed beyblade. Suddenly she was about to collapse onto floor until a girl with red hair catches her. I look over towards Toby, who was distraught to see this. Krystalle was looking over at the girl with her aqua colored eyes._

_Krystalle says, "Avenge me Rebecca."_

_"I will Krystalle because they are going to know if how we do here at Whitestone," replies the red haired girl._

_Krystalle starts to close her eyes as she was loses consciousness. Ruby Mae's teammates laugh at the sight of Krystalle's defeat. The Girls' Beyblading team from our school was pissed off by this except for Dahlia or Rebecca. They were both calm about this even though they are they probably furious about Ruby Mae's ruthless battling style. The paramedics arrived at the scene and they take Krystalle away to the infirmary. I look over at Rebecca, who was standing there. Rebecca picks up a severely destroyed Royal Apus beyblade and walks back to her teammates._

_She looks up at Toby, who was still distraught after seeing his girlfriend lose like this in front of the whole school._

_Masamune states, "I cannot believe Krystalle lost like this."_

_"I know because Ruby Mae decided go first to make sure they get the first win," replies Zeo._

_I reply, "That and to stir up a problem with our school's girls' beyblading team."_

_Dunamis responds, "Both of you are right and I also believe that Ruby Mae is provoking them to be furious at her and her teammates so we lose the Championships."_

_After hearing what Dunamis had to say, he was also right about that. Most of these girls are beyond for pissed off after seeing Krystalle's horrific loss. The second match was about to start. Tula stands and she was about to go to the dish until somebody stops her._

_"What are you doing Rebecca?" asks Tula._

_Rebecca replies, "This match is mine."_

_"Why Rebecca?" questions Tula._

_Rebecca replies, "Krystalle wants me to avenge her by winning the next match. Plus if you lose your cool during the match, we lose."_

_"True and we cannot risk another loss," states Tula._

_Rebecca smiles and she walks towards the beydish with a confident smile on her face. I see that Rebecca was going next and she was smiling like she knows what is going to happen. Rebecca's opponent is another tough blader from Weeping Willow High School. She goes by the name of Kelsey Rains and she also uses a Sirena Beyblade just like Rebecca. Kelsey used to come to come here, but she transferred out of her to Weeping Willow High School because her parents could not afford for Kelsey to say there for another year. Rebecca is one of my friends and I cannot doubt that she is going to lose to Kelsey._

_"The next is going to start. Representing Whitestone Academy for the second match Whitestone's Brilliant Mermaid, Rebecca Gardner! And her opponent is Kelsey Rains! "exclaims Blader DJ._

_Neither Rebecca nor Kelsey says anything to one another and they set up their Beyblades. King says that Rebecca is definitely was going to win this match since we cannot afford another loss._

_"You seem to overconfident by saying that Rebecca is going to win the match," I say._

_King replies, "So what if I am overconfident. Rebecca is going to win this match no matter what."_

_Dunamis simply responds, "You cannot tell what the outcome of the match in a instant without watching the match itself."_

_King was furious about Dunamis' response, but it was true though. The match is about to start any way. I am hoping that Rebecca can give our school a win because we cannot afford another lose. Seeing Krystalle lose during the first match made me feel disgusted for the fact that Ruby Mae showed no remorse during that match._

_"Looks like I get the chance to battle you huh," says Kelsey._

_Rebecca asks, "Dying to have battle with me?"_

_"Of course during the times we were best friends here, but not anymore since we are now enemies," responds Kelsey._

_Both of them launch their Beyblades towards the dish. Kelsey commands her Beyblade, Dark Sirena to attack directly. Rebecca smiles and tells Cyclone Sirena to dodge the attack. Cyclone Sirena dodges the attack with grace and this makes Kelsey furious._

_"The clash of two Sirena beyblades is going an interesting match," says Dahlia as she witness the two bladers in combat._

_Rebecca was trying to her best to make sure that Kelsey does not win. Kelsey was struggling during this match because Rebecca was gaining the upper hand. I was looking over at Rebecca and she was smiling at the sight of this. She was enjoying the match, but Kelsey was looking furious because she was losing this match. One thing Kelsey hates is losing._

_"Cyclone Sirena, Melodic Hurricane," says Rebecca._

_A light blue colored mermaid appears from Rebecca's beyblade. The mermaid launches a fury of powerful winds and rain towards Dark Sirena. Cyclone Sirena's attack was successful as it hits Dark Sirena suddenly landed right next to Kelsey. The black and light blue beyblade was right next to Kelsey. She was in shock to see that her beyblade was out from the dish. Rebecca catches the teal and navy beyblade and sees her former best friend, who is shocked about this loss._

_Blader DJ exclaims, "That's all she wrote! The second round winner is our very own Rebecca Gardner."_

_Everybody from Whitestone Academy cheers for Rebecca. I smile for the fact that my friend actual won her match against Kelsey. Rebecca is an impressive opponent to fight against. Maybe one of these days, I am going to ask Rebecca to battle me against my Phantom Orion beyblade._

_"One day, I going to battle against you," I say._

**End of Flashback**

As Rebecca was giving out the small envelopes, she turns her head over and sees me there. Rebecca smiles at me and she was now walking towards me.

"Hey Chris," says the red haired girl.

I respond back, "Hey Rebecca. How's is it going?"

"I am doing great even though I have to hand out these invitations for my Sweet Sixteen," replies Rebecca.

I suddenly remember that Rebecca's birthday was coming up soon and I did not know she was turning 16 today. She hands me a small envelope with my name on it.

Rebecca says, "You are invited to my Under the Sea themed Sweet Sixteen."

"Thanks I guess," I respond back.

Rebecca ask, "I have one question for you Chris."

"What is it?" I ask.

Rebecca asks, "Would you like to be my escort for the Sweet Sixteen?"

I have been to a couple of Sweet Sixteen parties before, but I never thought that I was going to escort the birthday girl. Rebecca is one of my few friends that are girls. She was wondering if I was going to do it or not. Maybe it's not bad being Rebecca's escort.

"I would actually like to be your escort," I state.

Rebecca questions me, "Really Chris?"

"You asked me didn't you," I reply.

Rebecca says, "Yeah and I appreciate it that you are going to this for me."

With that said, Rebecca walks offs to hand out the other invitations for her Sweet Sixteen. I cannot believe that I actually said yes. This something I would never do, but there was something about Rebecca that convinced me to do this for her. I walk inside the classroom and I take a seat wherever. There were not so many students here until a familiar dark blue haired boy walks inside the classroom. He walks towards and I know what he is going to say right now.

"Chris, are you going to Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen?" asks the dark blue haired boy.

I respond, "Yeah I have to come to Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen King."

"Have to come? Did she force you to come?" asks King.

I sigh to myself, "Not exactly… Rebecca asked me to be her escort and that means I have to go the party regardless."

King bursts into laughter after hearing that I was Rebecca's escort for her Sweet Sixteen. This is making me feel a bit agitated right now. I mutter the words shut up to King because this was not funny at all. King immediately stops laughing and takes a seat right behind me. Many more students were coming including Aurina, Dunamis, and even Dahlia's cousin Isabelle was in this class. It was Beyblade History II and it one of the history classes we have to take since its part of some kind of curriculum

Suddenly Rebecca comes inside the classroom and I forgot that she was also in this class. The red haired girl sits right next to Isabelle, who is the brown haired girl who has a black ribbon in her hair. I look over at Rebecca to see that she was laughing towards something Isabelle was talking about. She takes out her cell phone and starts text messaging right away. Suddenly my phone was vibrating and I look over and see it was a text message from Rebecca. The text message states:

_Here some of the details for my "Under the Sea" Sweet Sixteen that I have to give to you who are going be with me. We are going to have dance practice tomorrow after school in the gym because there are some dances we have to do before the big night. I am going to give you the schedule for when we have to dance practice tomorrow._

_-Rebecca_

Looks like I have a heads up for tomorrow. I read the message and I realize that I cannot dance at all. This is not going to be easy for those who cannot not dance. One thing I wish is to get this over with because I am starting to care less about this Sweet Sixteen. All of the sudden, a tall woman with dark green colored hair walks into the classroom.

"Damn it…I thought she was going to be absent today," I mutter to myself.

The woman with green hair is my astronomy teacher, Ms. Hale. I did not expect her to be covering Beyblade History II class for Mr. Stein, who is actually a great teacher. Now there is no chance for skipping Ms. Hale's class today since she is here. Ms. Hale sits down on the desk and passes out the attendance sheet for everybody can sign in. This was going to be a long day for sure.

**Few Hours Later- After School**

Thank goodness school done for the day. It has been a rough day for me and the only thing I want to do is to go home. As I was walking down the streets on my own, I see Rebecca walking by herself and I look over to see Kelsey. By the looks of things, Kelsey does not seem to be excited to see Rebecca. It was probably because of her loss during yesterday's championships.

"You embarrassed me during the match we had yesterday you bitch!" yells Kelsey.

Rebecca replies, "I don't give a living crap about it Kelsey because I have other things to worry about."

"I want a fucking rematch with you," retorts Kelsey.

Rebecca simply responds back, "No thanks."

She continues on walking until Kelsey touches her by the shoulder. Rebecca looks over and Kelsey punches the red haired girl in the face. She flinches and moves away from Kelsey and continues walking away from her. Kelsey continues stalking her. I actually cannot stand this anymore and I cross the street. Kelsey was about to punch Rebecca once more, but I grab onto Kelsey's fist.

"Let go of me Chris!" yells Kelsey.

I respond with slight anger, "Leave Rebecca alone and do not dare to touch her again.

Rebecca was in shock to see that I stopped Kelsey from punching her again. She rubs her right cheek with her right hand since that is where Kelsey punched her. Kelsey managed to break free from my grip and decides to leave since she has no business with me. I look over at Rebecca, who was rubbing her red cheek with her right hand.

"I actually cannot believe I have to say this, but you kind of saved me there Chris," says Rebecca.

I reply, "I was not trying to save you or anything like that. The only thing I did was to stop a fight and that was that."

"What's the supposed mean?" questions Rebecca in a slightly offended tone.

I state, "I never had the intention of saving you."

With that, I just leave because I do not really want to waste my time here. Rebecca did not anything about and she decides to leave too. Right now I just want to get home and do whatever I have to do.

**Rebecca's Point View**

I was offended by Chris when he told me that he never had the intention of "saving me". This makes me doubt that Chris is going to be my escort for when I do my entrance. I take out my keys to the house and I open the door just to see a small light brown colored Pomeranian walking between my feet.

"It's nice to see you again Queen," I say as a carry the small Pomeranian into my arms.

I walk inside the house just to see a tall young woman with short red hair and jade green colored eyes. She can tell that I was looking frustrated at something or someone.

"What's wrong little sister?" asks the young woman.

I say, "It's none you own business there Helen."

"I see that you are looking frustrated at something or someone in particular," replies my older sister.

Helen is actually right for fact that I am angry a certain somebody right. I cannot explain this anger I have for Chris now. Chris and I have known each other since he first came to Whitestone. We used to hate each other for fact that I have called either a jerk, a bastard, or any other word that comes out from my mouth.

I sigh to myself and I respond, "I am mad a particular somebody, but I am sure if it's even worth being mad about."

"Do not tell me it's Chris," Helen says to me.

I reply, "Yeah."

I know Helen was going to say some crap about why I did I decide to be friends with him. The only thing I decide to do is leave the kitchen with my dog so I can get my homework done. I doubt that my older sister is going to help me out with my problem. Maybe my older cousin Tara can help me since she understands guys more than I do I guess. I put my dog on to floor and she walks away from me.

As I was walking upstairs, there was another young lady walking downstairs right now. This young lady has elbow length brown hair and light green colored eyes. She was staring at me with her light green colored eyes and she adjusts her glasses slightly.

"Are you okay there Rebecca?" asks the brunette wearing glasses.

I respond, "Not really Tara."

"Is it about Chris?" questions Tara.

I could not lie to Tara because is like my confidant. She is somebody I talk to whenever I have a problem. Plus she has better experience with guys since majority of them are her friends.

I reply, "Yes… It's about Chris."

"What did he do to you?" asks Tara.

I state, "Lets just say that I was about to be pulverized by Kelsey until Chris came to block the punch. I told him that he saved my life, but he tells me he never had any intention of saving me."

"I can guess that made feel a bit offended," replies Tara.

I nod my head yes of course. That makes me wonder why would Chris say something like this. He never has been like this for quite some time now. What could have triggered the cold attitude of his? Maybe it was when I offered him to be my escort for the Sweet Sixteen.

"Could you be angry at me for asking you to be my escort for my party?" I thought to myself.

**Next Day- Chris' Point of View**

I was walking down the hallways of Whitestone Academy and I see Rebecca close by. She was not looking over at me like she always does. Maybe she does not want to talk to me because of what happened yesterday. One thing for sure is that I did not actually think that Rebecca was going to be offended by my comment. Aurina, a light red haired girl walks up to me and I look at her bright green eyes.

"Aurina, what's wrong?" I ask.

Aurina replies, "I think you should apologize to Rebecca."

"She must have told you what happened yesterday," I state.

Aurina nods her head yes and I sigh to myself. Aurina was right of course since I realize that Rebecca is still furious at me. That means that I might have ruined my friendship with her. I walk over towards Rebecca and she looks over at me. She gives the same expression that she gave me the first time that we met. That expression she gave me was a deep and intense glare that can probably scare a few students here.

"What do you want now Chris?" asks Rebecca.

I respond, "I came here to apologize to you about yesterday."

"Why?" questions Rebecca.

I reply, "Maybe for the fact that I denied saving your life even though that is completely."

"And?" asks Rebecca.

This girl actually aggravating me right now. She does not even care if I even apologize to her. This was a mistake even talking to her right now because was acting very immature with me right now. One thing I do is I take the invitation that Rebecca gave yesterday and I give to her.

"Find another escort for your Sweet Sixteen because I am not coming," I retort.

With that said to the red haired girl, I leave. Rebecca drops the invitation and starts to tear up. Aurina walks towards Rebecca, but she tells the other red haired girl not to talk with her. I did not even see how Rebecca reacted to this. As I continue walking down the hallways, a few students were calling me a jerk or a bully. Even a few students cursed at me, but I completely ignore them because I have no time to waste. Suddenly somebody touches my shoulder and I turn over to see it was Aurina once more. She has a disappointed expression on her face.

"What did you do that for?" asks Aurina.

I reply, "I told Rebecca that I was sorry for I said to her, but she acted immature towards me like she did not care at all."

"Chris, you made this worse for Rebecca now because no other guy would be her escort for her Sweet Sixteen," states Aurina.

I ask, "What do mean Aurina?"

"When Rebecca and I were making plans for who was going to escort Rebecca the day of the Sweet Sixteen. Rebecca has only four guys who are really close to and you were one of them," replies Aurina.

The light red haired girl explained that she asked King, Aguma, and Bao to be her escorts. They refused to be her escort with a reason, but they are still going to the Sweet Sixteen though. Aurina tells me that I was Rebecca's last choice since I was really close to Rebecca when it comes to being friends. I realize that I was making huge mistake by saying no.

I question, "Is there something I can do about it?"

"Well there is one thing you can do Chris," says Aurina.

Aurina tells me clearly that I should not go to the practice sessions since Rebecca is going to be furious at for what I just did to her.

I ask, "Who is going to teach me the dance steps then?"

"Don't worry because I am going to teach you steps after when the practice is over. I will see after dance practice at your place if you want," says Aurina.

I respond, "Okay."

I decide to leave since I was going to be late for class now. A tall young man with grayish-white hair and light blue eyes appears right next to Aurina.  
"Are you sure this is going to work Aurina?" asks young man.

Aurina replies, "I am trying to make sure that Rebecca does not make this mistake. Plus I cannot blame Chris for his sudden outburst towards her Dunamis."

"You are the only one who is on Chris's side then," states Dunamis.

Aurina responds back, "You can say that."

**Four Weeks Later- The Day of Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen**

I was wearing a turquoise colored dress shirt on with a dark blue tie on with a matching dark blue vest on, a pair of dark blue dress pants on, a pair of turquoise dress shoes on, and a dark blue tuxedo jacket on. Aurina told me that these two colors are the color scheme for Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen about a two weeks. I am going to meet with Aurina and the others at Rebecca's house since we are going in a limo bus to our location.

As I was walking down the streets to go the Rebecca's house and I see King and his girl friend Sapphira walking on the other side. They are also dressed up for Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen. King looks over at me and he was wondering why I was dressed up for.

"Chris, why are you dressed up for?" asks King.

I respond, "For Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen."

"I thought you were not coming to her party," states Sapphira.

I reply, "I changed my mind about that and I heard from Aurina that nobody was going to escort Rebecca when she does her entrance."

I do not know that there was nobody who was willing to be her escort. That means that I have come to rescue because I do not want Rebecca to feel bad at all. I have been thinking over and I recall all the good times I had with her. We had a strong relationship as friends and I do not ruin this at all. Plus when I fall asleep, the only person I can dream about was Rebecca.

Upon making it to Rebecca's house, I stand there while King and Sapphira walked inside. I was kind of nervous for the fact that Rebecca is probably still pissed at me for making her cry. We have not talked since that day and I have this last chance to make it up to her. I walk up to the front porch of Rebecca's house and I ring the bronze colored doorbell.

Suddenly Rebecca opens the door and she was in shock right now. She wearing a turquoise colored strapless mermaid gown on with a dark blue sash around her waist, and rhinestones encrusted on the bodice of her dress. Her shoulder length red hair was in side curls.

"Chris…" says Rebecca.

I ask, "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes because we have not talked since what happened a few weeks ago," replies Rebecca.

I respond back, "I know that I was an asshole and I made you cry, which should not have done."

"You admit this right now," says Rebecca.

I reply, "Yes."

"That's good and I was wondering something," responds Rebecca.

I question the beautiful red haired girl, "What is it?"

"Are you going to be my escort?" asks Rebecca

I give a smile towards Rebecca and I tell her yes. She was ecstatic to know that I was going to walk with her when she does her grand entrance. Rebecca comes over and hugs me all of the sudden. I start to blush a light red color all of the sudden. My heart was beating faster all of the sudden as I continue embracing Rebecca in this warming hug.

"What is this feeling I have right now?" I ask to myself.

Rebecca releases me from the hug, which the light red blush disappears right away. She tells me to come inside and I walk inside the house and I see that there was about thirty of us. I look over to see that Aurina was here with Dunamis. She is one person I have to thank the most because she helped me worked on the choreography for tonight. Plus she was there for me when I needed somebody to help me out. Suddenly Rebecca's uncle appears and tells all of us to go inside the limo bus.

I stand up and I hold onto Rebecca's hand all of the sudden. She looks over and she sees that I was holding her hand. There was a small blush appearing from Rebecca's face. I suddenly give out a small chuckle and we walk inside the limo bus. Everybody was sitting down and having a good time. This looks like we all going to prom, but we aren't though. Aurina looks over and sees that I was talking with Rebecca.

"Looks like these two are fun," says Aurina.

Sapphira responds, "Yeah I know and that makes me happy to see that two friends are enjoying each other's company."

"I agree and they deserve to be happy," comments Aurina.

Sapphira agrees with that since Aurina wants Rebecca to happy. Right now, Rebecca was at her happiest for the fact that I actually changed my mind about not coming to her Sweet Sixteen.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

All of us are outside the location for the Sweet Sixteen. The location is in fancy ballroom and everybody was lined up. Of course Rebecca and I were the last ones on line. There are a total of thirty-two of us and we are in pairs of course so there are sixteen pairs. I was wondering what is the song Rebecca and I are entering with.

"What song did you choose for our entrance?" I ask.

Rebecca replies, "It's a surprise Chris so don't ask please."

Suddenly the fancy music starts playing and each pair was going one by one. Aurina and Dunamis are the last pair to go in before the two of us enter the ballroom. I look over to see the Rebecca was looking nervous right now. She was trembling lightly right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Rebecca replies, "I am nervous right now Chris."

"Don't be Rebecca because I am going to be there all the way. We are going to have time of our lives so don't worry," I respond.

Right now, I was trying to calm Rebecca down because I do not want her feel nervous. I am trying to be the good friend that I was to her for all those years when we were in the academy. Rebecca was now calm and I hold on to her hand once more. Aurina and Dunamis walk inside the ballroom and I hear Tara announcing us to come inside. Rebecca and I start to walk inside and suddenly the song Camera Shy by School Boy Humor starts playing. I did not expect Rebecca to choose this song.

It is not a bad song choice at all because it reminds when Rebecca refuse to take pictures because she is camera shy. We walk inside the fancy ballroom and the only thing I do give Rebecca a simple twirl and everybody was cheering for the two of us. Rebecca and I were smiling we all meet up with all my friends who were on the dance floor.

"Happy birthday Rebecca," I whisper to her.

Rebecca whispers back, "Thank you Chris."

Suddenly a slow song was starting to play and all the pairs are dancing. Rebecca was wondering if I know the choreography and I tell her that Aurina taught me steps to the dance. The two of us are dancing to a beautiful waltz right now with Rebecca. She was looking very impressed for the fact I know the choreography so well. After the opening dance was over, Rebecca sighs of relief for the fact that this was over. There was more to go until the party is over.

Another thirty minutes have passed by and Rebecca was starting to light up the candles on her cake. The first candle was the memory candle and Tara, who was the MC for tonight lights it up. This candle represents her father Jonathan, who died last year from cancer. As Rebecca lights each candle, she tells about either nice, sweet, or funny stuff about each person. After lighting up the 15th candle, which represents Aurina, who is her best and closest friend. She tells about all the good memories that she has with her and she was grateful enough to meet her. Rebecca lights up the sixteenth candle on the cake.

"This candle is represents Chris, my escort. The first time I met him, he was like this bad boy in the academy. I called him names such as jerk, asshole, and bastard mostly because he had this animosity towards me. That was why I hated him back then, but now he is sweet guy who I can trust since I consider him as my confidant," says Rebecca on the microphone.

I was in shock when I heard say this to me. She had to recall the time that I hated her, but there was some relief in her speech. One thing I did not know was that she called her confidant. That actually made me blush again, but the blush quickly disappears. After Rebecca lights up the last candle, everybody cheers for Rebecca once more.

A few hours have passed since the candle lighting ceremony was over. The party was a success and everybody enjoyed it. I decide to stay and help out with cleaning up. As I was cleaning up with Dunamis and King, Rebecca walks over towards me.

"Chris, come here," says Rebecca.

I walk over towards Rebecca and she walks outside the ballroom with me. We were holding hands and she stops towards a fountain that was there.

"Why did bring me here?" I ask.

Rebecca replies, "I want some alone time with you and so I can do this."

She comes closer to me and she kisses me lightly on the lips. I was shocked at first by this until I start kisses her back all of the sudden. This kiss is a combination of sweet and delightful I guess. Rebecca stops the kiss by pulling away from me.

"Why did you kiss me for?" I ask,

Rebecca replies, "Let's just say that I have been thinking you the whole time since what happened in school a few weeks ago."

"Really?" I ask.

Rebecca replies, "Yes and I am sorry if I was acting like this immature little girl to when you were trying to apologize to me. What you did to me, I really deserved it."

"It takes you four weeks to apologize to me Rebecca," I state.

Rebecca respond, "Yes because I needed time to think about it and I was feeling guilty about. Plus it made me realize something."

"I wonder what that can be," I say.

Rebecca states, "I realize that I was falling in love with you. The only person I was thinking about was you and you only."

I was in shock right now. After hearing Rebecca's confession, I thought I was the only one who was thinking about a particular the whole time since our argument. She was thinking about me the whole while I walk thinking about her the whole. It makes senses why she would tell me that she was in love with me. The only thing I can do is smile about this because this young girl that I met two years ago is now this young lady I want to be with. I give a light kiss on Rebecca's right cheek and she blushes very lightly. Suddenly a familiar song starts playing on the loud speaker.

_There is no hope for you and me_  
_Cause this long drive might be [the last time I take the wheel]_  
_You're not sure how you feel._

_I take the spot light_  
_Always gives you stage fright_  
_Wish this song would end right_  
_Wish that you would stop_  
_Makin my head spin over and over it's over but what if we..._  
_If we just pretend_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_  
_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_  
_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_  
_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_This isn't right you said_  
_It takes some time you know_  
_But try again tonight_  
_This fight is getting old_

_I take the spot light_  
_Always gives you stage fright_  
_Wish this song would end right_  
_Wish that you would stop_  
_Makin my head spin_  
_We're done but old enough to build up_  
_For it wasn't false love_  
_Wish this song would end_  
_I wish this song would end_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_  
_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_  
_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_  
_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_We're done tonight_  
_We gotta pick it up slowly_  
_Can I hear your voice?_  
_What a perfect story._  
_Can I pick you up?_  
_You can be my star_  
_My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene_  
_Your scene the final scene the final_

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_  
_So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_  
_I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_  
_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_  
_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_  
_You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

Rebecca says, "They have to play the song again."

"It's a pretty good song and it describes you perfect," I respond back.

Rebecca replies, "I agree."

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

Rebecca says, "Sure thing Chris. Tell me what is it?"

"I love you Rebecca," I comment.

The red haired birthday girl smiles and says, "I love you too"

Rebecca and I went through a lot until now. We were the best of enemies at first and we would want to kill one another. That changes when we had to work together in a tag team battle against Dunamis and Aurina for one of classes. The two of us started to communicate with one another and we became friends like that. Now we start a new in our lives as lovers now.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Dahlia: Very romantic.**

**Tula: I loved this one the most!**

**Me: Yeah and we got a sneak peak Aurina and Sapphira, who are going to in future one-shots for Academy Love.**

**Rebecca: For now, please read and review!**

**Next Chapter: The Lovely Musician- Zhou Xing**


	4. The Lovely Musician Zhou Xing

**Dahlia: How many more one-shots are you going to do.**

**Me: Many more.**

**Dahlia: Okay.**

**Tula: Who's the person who is going to be in the one shot?**

**Dahlia: Rebecca! Choose a person from the hat!**

**Rebecca: *chooses a person and sees who it was* It's Zhou Xing.**

**Me: Okay! You know what to do.**

**Rebecca: Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or its characters. She only owns her OCs such as Dahlia and I.**

* * *

**The Lovely Musician- Zhou Xing**

Being the playboy of Whitestone Academy is a hard job for me. There are girls who want to date me. I never have committed to dating a girl for a long period of time. The girls that I date are only for that day. I would date five girls in five days. It's based on the one girl per date policy that I have come up with. Today I have a lunch date a nice Hispanic girl named Thalia. She have beautiful brown colored shoulder length hair and light green colored eyes.

As I was walking with her, I begin to turn pale because a familiar Chinese male was looking over at me with his piercing emerald green eyes.

"Where do you think you are going Zhou Xing?" asks the emerald eyed Chinese male.

I responds back, "I am going to on a lunch date with Thalia."

"No you are not because you promised us that you, me, Da Xiang, and Daiyu are going to have lunch together," says another person.

I look over to see another Hispanic girl right next to the Chinese male. She has beautiful light blonde hair and light turquoise colored eyes. She was looking a bit annoyed for the fact that I would skip lunch to take another girl out to lunch.

"It's not what you think it is Dahlia," I say.

Dahlia asks, "What is it then Zhou Zing?"

"Why are you going to bail on us to take some other girl to lunch for?" questions the Chinese male.

I respond back, "I did not know this was going to interfere with our plans Da Xiang I swear."

Da Xiang doubts that this was true because he knows about my playboy antics. Actually not just Da Xiang, but the entire school is aware of what am I capable of as their playboy. I just scoffed and I walk away with Thalia because I have no reason to waste time with them. It's rude to keep a lady waiting and I decide that I was going to have lunch with Thalia. Dahlia looks a bit annoyed for the fact that I just bailed on her and my good friend her.

As I continue walking the down the halls of Whitestone Academy, I was thinking about what I just did over there. I did not want to keep Thalia waiting because I hear that she is an impatient young lady. All of the sudden, there was a beautiful music playing close by. It was the sound of a harp playing and I was wondering where was that coming from. I start walking away from the nrown haired girl.

"Where are you going Zhou Xing?" asks Thalia.

I continue walking away from Thalia so I can find out where is that music was playing from. Thalia then storms off and decides to have lunch without me because she realizes that I am not worth waiting for. I then stop to the music room and I see a familiar black haired girl inside the room playing the harp. She has her eyes closes as she strums the huge silver instrument with her delicate fingers. I walk inside the room and the girl opens her eyes all of the sudden. She was staring at me with her shining onyx colored eyes. I cannot believe the black haired girl is the girl from my gym class.

"It's a surprise to see you here Zhou Xing," says the black haired girl.

I ask, "Why are you here for Daiyu?"

"Mr. Lang told me that I use the music room so I can practice with my harp for the spring showcase," replies the onyx eyed girl.

I reply, "I did not know that you play the harp."

"You are the first student to know that I play the harp Zhou Xing," says Daiyu.

I ask, "Really?"

"Yes and I do not want anybody else know that I play the harp," replies Daiyu.

I question the black haired girl, "Why Daiyu?"

Daiyu does not respond at all and her expression changes all of the sudden. She was looking a bit uncomfortable after I asked her that question.

"Are you okay Daiyu?" I ask the girl once more.

Daiyu replies, "Yeah I am alright Zhou Xing."

"Stop lying Daiyu to yourself because I know you are not okay," I respond back.

Daiyu stands up and starts walking away from me. She does not seem to be angry at me, but a bit offended from what I just said to her. It was not the smartest thing that I have to say to her. This has happened on many occasions since I first met this girl last year. That includes when first met Daiyu here in the academy.

**Flashback- Last Year**

_"Another fangirl's number," I said._

_I placed the piece of paper on my back pocket and I continue walking to my next class. I kind of expected this to happen for the rest of the day because today is the like the third day of class. My next class was a history class and I knew I am going to fail this class because I hate history with a passion. As I walk towards my locker, a locker door slammed me on the face all of the sudden._

_"Ouch!" I yelled._

_A voice suddenly replied, "I am sorry for hitting you with my locker."_

_I then looked over and I saw it was a girl with beautiful jet black hair. She stared at me with her dazzling onyx black colored eyes. The girl was actually pretty cute looking, but I have never seen her here at Whitestone._

_"That's okay and I did not expected to be a pretty girl behind the locker the door," I stated._

_The girl replied, "Shut up."_

_"Are you new to this school?" I ask._

_The black haired girl responded back, "That is none of your business."_

_"Can I have your name?" I questioned the girl once more._

_The girl simply stated, "You will find out soon enough."_

_The girl took out a textbook and a notebook and closed her locker. She locked the locker with her purple and gold combination lock and she leaves me behind. I wondered what is wrong with this chick there. As I open my locker, a blonde haired female walked towards me there._

_"Want my number Dahlia?" I asked the blonde haired female._

_Dahlia replied, "I am not here for your fucking number dude, but about the girl you just talked to."_

_"Yeah and I admit that she is very pretty," I responded back_

_Dahlia face palmed and stated, "That was my best friend Daiyu you idiot."_

_"The girl's name is Daiyu?" I asked the blonde haired student._

_Dahlia replied back, "Yeah and she came to this school a day ago, so she is still new to the academy."_

_That made sense because I have never seen Daiyu in the academy. Dahlia sighed to herself and she left me behind. I decided to get my textbook and my notebook so I get to class on time. Mr. Hendricks is going to be steaming mad if I came to his class on time because I was late the last two days. I closed my locker and put the combination lock inside it and I rushed off to his classroom._

_As I made to Mr. Hendricks class, I looked over to see Daiyu there and I was wondered what she is doing here. She was talking to Mei-Mei, a friend of mine that I had known since childhood. I sudden sit right between the two girls and Daiyu smacked me across the face._

_"What was that for?!" I yelled the black haired girl._

_Daiyu replied, "Mei-Mei and I were talking here you had to come up here and sit right between us."_

_"At least I know your name," I responded back._

_Daiyu asked, "What's my name?"_

_"Daiyu," I simply replied._

_"What's your name then?" questioned Daiyu all of the sudden._

_I responded back, "My name is Zhou Xing and I am sorry for flirting with you back there."_

_Daiyu smiled and told me that it was alright. I thought she was this cold person, but she seemed to be quite nice I guess. She was a beautiful girl, but not the type of girl I should be flirting with._

_"Do you want to be friends with me?" I asked the black haired student._

_The black haired replied, "Sure thing Zhou Xing. Just promise to me that you won't flirt with me ever again."_

_"Okay then Daiyu and I vow not to flirt with you ever again until we get out of the academy," I responded back._

_Daiyu chuckled at my comment, but it was sincere enough for her to accept the promise. I just smiled at the girl and I looked over to see that Mr. Hendricks was here now. It was going to be a very long day for sure when he is here of course._

**End of Flashback**

I sigh to myself as I continue to feel a bit guilty for the fact that I just made a mistake. Daiyu walks inside the classroom and this time her eyes were swollen and red. From the looks of things, I just made Daiyu cry, which is not a very good thing to do. Dahlia is capable of killing me if I do anything to Daiyu and I did unfortunately.

"I did not mean to make you cry at all," I say all of the sudden.

Daiyu replies, "Get out of here Zhou Xing."

"Why Daiyu?" I ask.

Daiyu replies, "Jian will kill me if he finds out that I am with you."

"Who is this Jian person?" I question.

"My boyfriend Zhou Xing. You know that I am dating him," states Daiyu.

How can I forget that Daiyu was dating that son of bitch? I never liked Jian in the first place since he thinks he always better than me. He has something against me since I was like the playboy of Whitestone Academy. I can admit that Daiyu is making a mistake dating him because I remember of my fangirls saying that Jian is a complete jerk to any of the girl who date with him. On top that information, Jian turns into jerk after the girl dates him for two months. I got that from Dahlia, who used to date Jian last year.

"How long you have been dating Jian for?" I ask.

Daiyu questions me, "Why do you want to know that for Zhou Xing?"

"I heard that Jian turns into a complete jerk after the girl dates him for two months," I respond back.

Daiyu replies back, "I did not know that."

"Did Dahlia warned you about him?" I ask to the black haired student

Daiyu slams her forehead lightly and replies, "Now that you mention that… I forgot Dahlia dated him last year. She broke up with him two months after they began dating."

Daiyu then tells me that tomorrow that Jian and her are going to celebrate since they have been dating for two months. I was completely worried about that because I do not want to see Daiyu get mistreated in any way since I do care for her.

"Daiyu, can I tell you on thing?" I question Daiyu.

Daiyu asks, "What is it Zhou Xing?"

"Be careful Daiyu because I do care for you and I do not want you to get hurt."

Daiyu smiles and replies, "Thank you Zhou Xing, but leave quickly."

Suddenly, a blonde haired Chinese boy walks inside the music room. His hazel colored eyes are now staring at my bluish gray colored eyes. He was staring at me with anger in his expression.

"Why are you talking to my girl?" questions the blonde haired Chinese boy.

I reply, "I can talk to her whenever I want to because is my friend of course Jian."

"Zhou Xing, leave now please," replies Daiyu desperately.

Jian was now agitated for the fact that I call his girlfriend my friend. It was the truth of course because I always consider Daiyu as a friend of mine. She was never a fangirl to begin with because she does not feel like that for me. Jian punches me towards the chest suddenly. Daiyu was trembling with fear that the moment because she could not bear what she was seeing right now. I then start hitting Jian back to defend myself. There was no way I can lose to the likes of him because I realize that he treats Daiyu like she was an object.

Jian continues beating me up and I realize that I cannot beat him when it comes to psychical strength. He was stronger than me by probably a long shot. Jian continues punching me once more and I close my eyes all of the sudden. He was about to be ready to deliver the last punch. I also realize that I should have left when Daiyu told me to so because she was trying to protect me only. Jian then punches, but I look over to see that he did not punch me. I then turn my head over to see that Daiyu was on the floor too.

"You got in the way you bitch!" yells Jian.

Daiyu stands up weakly and replies, "Do not hurt Zhou Xing."

"What did you say?" questions Jian with anger his tone.

Daiyu says, "Do not hurt Zhou Xing because he is my friend and I want to to hang out with him. I am not a object Jian and I do not belong to you in any way."

By the looks of blonde haired male's expression, he does not seem to be very joyful about his girlfriend's response. Jian then takes out a pair of scissors from his backpack all of the sudden. He walks towards the silver harp and starts cutting the strings off from Daiyu's silver harp. Daiyu looks over in terror as Jian cuts each string off with the scissors and drops down onto her knees. Tears starts to fall from Daiyu's onyx colored eyes all of the sudden. I cannot believe somebody would go this far to hurt a person. Daiyu continues crying until Mrs. Lang walks inside the classroom to see Jian cut the last string from Daiyu's harp.

"Jian, drop the scissors," says Mrs. Lang.

Jian drops the scissors and runs out from the music room. Daiyu was still terrified for the fact that the strings of her instrument was cut. I walk towards Daiyu and I pull her into a warm embrace. Daiyu then turns her head over towards me and see that I was hugging her. The black haired Chinese girl's face still had tears falling from her beautiful onyx colored eyes. I dry those tears away with one of my hands.

"Zhou Xing…" whispers Daiyu.

I reply, "Don't worry Daiyu because I am going to be here for you."

"What about my harp though?" asks Daiyu all of the sudden.

Mrs. Lang replies, "If I order in some new harp strings, it is going to take a month to get them."

"I do not have a month though because the spring showcase is in two weeks," states Daiyu.

Mrs. Lang asks, "Can you play another string instrument Daiyu?"

"Yeah… I can play the acoustic guitar," says Daiyu.

Mrs. Lang tells Daiyu to bring her acoustic guitar for tomorrow. Daiyu smiles at Mrs. Lang because there is still hope for the performance. That makes me smile because this going to be the first time that Daiyu is going to perform in Whitestone Academy. She was going to be singing too alongside with the 4K Girls as a guest singer.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask Daiyu.

Daiyu questions back, "What is it Zhou Xing?"

"Can I see you practice tomorrow?" I ask all of the sudden.

Daiyu was in shock after hearing a question like this coming out from my mouth. I have no plans tomorrow to be with my fangirls, so I should see Daiyu practice on the guitar.

Daiyu replies, "Sure thing I guess and this is going to be my first time singing also."

I did not know that Daiyu sings at all because I never hear this girl sing ever. One thing is for sure is that I was completely aware for the fact that Daiyu can play the acoustic guitar very well. From there, I release Daiyu from the hug and I start walking out from the music room. I cannot believe that I actually hugged her without her saying anything to her. She would be mad if I even dared to hug her, but she did not say a word about it.

"I will always be there for you Daiyu," I though to myself.

**The Next Day- Daiyu's Point of View**

"Where is Zhou Xing?" asks Dahlia.

I reply, "He is suppose to come and see us practice today."

"I doubt he is coming," states a student with elbow length brown hair.

I say, "Do not say that Elena Marie."

The first brown haired student sighs to herself as she takes a bite of her food. Dahlia then looks over to see Da Xiang and Tsubasa walking inside the auditorium. Elena Marie invited Tsubasa while Dahlia invited her boyfriend Da Xiang to watch them perform. I then look over to see that Isabelle was talking to Caesar while Paz was having a nice conversation with George. Ironically, these three invited their boyfriends to come and watch them perform. As for me, I am beginning to doubt that Zhou Xing is not coming at all.

"Daiyu, I am finally here," says a familiar voice.

I then turn my head over to see the brown haired Chinese student walking inside the auditorium. That makes me sigh of relief at the moment because I thought he was not coming to see me at all.

I say, "You actually made it Zhou Xing."

"I could not keep you waiting," replies Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang looks over to see that Zhou Xing was here. He was wondering what was going on until Dahlia explains to him that I chose to invite Zhou Xing to come. Plus Dahlia told me what happened yesterday her and Da Xiang when Zhou Xing left them to be with Thalia.

I whisper to Dahlia, "Looks Zhou Xing made it for yesterday's incident."

"I know and I am surprised you wanted him to come," Dahlia whispers back.

I smile and I take out my guitar from it's case. It was time for us to practice because the five of us are not here to waste time only. Dahlia, Elena Marie, Isabelle, Paz, and I hop on to the stage.

I ask, "What is the song we are singing for the showcase?"

"We are going to sing Looking for Paradise by Alejandro Sanz featuring Alicia Keys," says Dahlia.

I reply, "You are lucky enough to know that I can play that song on guitar."

Isabelle asks, "Can you sing is Spanish?"

"Yes I can sing in Spanish too since I am actually quite fluent in the language," I respond back.

Suddenly I start playing the chords to the song and I start of singing the verse of the song. Following me was Isabelle and Paz, who decided to sing in a duet for the next verse. After they finished singing their part, Dahlia starts singing her part of the song until Elena Marie starts singing along with Dahlia. They guys then look over to see the five of us singing together. Zhou Xing was especially amazed for the fact that I can actually sing pretty good.

"I did not expect Daiyu to sing this well," says Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang replies, "Neither have I and I can see why Dahlia chose Daiyu to be their guest singer."

"Looks like these girls are at it again since the Valentine's Day showcase," states Caesar.

Da Xiang can actually remember about the day of the Valentine's Day showcase because that was when found out that Dahlia was his secret admirer. I was not here that day because I was sick with the flu that day. The guys were very impressed for the fact that we can all sing so well. Maybe I should be a part of the 4K Girls. I am joking about it because I appreciate for the fact Dahlia and her cousin wanted me to join them to sing together during the showcase. As I stop playing my guitar, the guys were cheering for us loudly even though it was not perfect.

Dahlia states, "This was our first rehearsal and you guys cheer for us."

"Couldn't you guys wait until we perform this song during the showcase?" I ask,

Zhou Xing replies, "I could not wait because I know you are a very lovely musician there Daiyu."

I start to blush a light shade of red right after Zhou Xing calls me a very lovely musician. I suddenly turn my head away from Zhou Xing because I do not want him to see me blushing. It was pretty funny to the other girls because I never actually blushed in front of Zhou Xing before. The brown haired student hops on stage and sits right next to me.

"I never knew you looked cute while blushing there Daiyu," says Zhou Xing.

I did not know how to respond to that. Even though he is flirting with me, I do not what to say to him. This was the first time that a guy comes up to say such a sweet comment. My heart skipped a beat after Zhou Xing calls me a lovely musician. I turn over to see Zhou Xing's face and I begin to twiddle my fingers all of the sudden.

I suddenly reply, "Thank you I guess."

"No problem there Daiyu and I have to tell you something," says Zhou Xing.

I ask, "What is it Zhou Xing?"

"I want you to be my lovely musician because I cannot resist hearing you sweet melodies. Seeing you playing the harp and the guitar realizes that you are a very talented person," whispers Zhou Xing into my ear.

I was in shock to hear such a statement from Zhou Xing. It was not offensive in any way, but it was a very sweet comment. He really appreciates my talents as musician. Jian always hated me whenever I start to playing songs for him on my guitar. Knowing that, I am very passionate about music and I cannot believe that Zhou Xing would say something like that about me.

I whisper back, "Sure thing Zhou Xing and I am willing to be with you."

With that said, Zhou Xing approaches me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I was quite shocked for the fact that Zhou Xing is even kissing me. This was not something I should be doing affect a break up, but who gives a damn anyway. If I love Zhou Xing, let it be because I am feeling very ecstatic at the moment. I kiss Zhou Xing in response and the guys were in shock to see this. They would never expect that this Chinese playboy to have his first girlfriend. As for Dahlia and the girls, they did not care if I date Zhou Xing. They just want me to be happy. I break up the kiss because I need to breathe. Zhou Xing smiles at me and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I tell you something Daiyu?" asks Zhou Xing.

I question back, "What is it Zhou Xing?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me Daiyu?" asks Zhou Xing.

I respond back, "Sure thing Zhou Xing."

Even though prom is a month away, Zhou Xing managed to asked me to be his date. Of course I was going to say yes because I know his fangirls are going to ask him to be his date.

"What are going to say to your fangirls about this?" I ask,

Zhou Xing replies, "Tell them that I am taken, but I won't mention your name."

"Okay that is fine with me," I reply.

With that said, I kiss Zhou Xing once more on the lips. Even though I have known this particular student for a year, I have so many good memories with him. We had a strong friendship until now because our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend is just getting started.

* * *

**Me: That was a nice one shot there!**

**Dahlia: It was shorter than the other three.**

**Me: And?**

**Rebecca: Give the authoress credit for finishing this one at least.**

**Me: Yeah. Plus, for the fifth one-shot… I have three guys that I want to use, but I have to choose one.**

**Dahlia: The choices are Wells (Wales) , George (Klaus), or Julius Caesar (Julian Konzern).**

**Me: It is between these three guys and I am sorry if I can choose.**

**Next Chapter: The Girl Wearing the Yellow Mask- Julius Caesar**

**Prom Date- Wells**

**The Female Athlete- George**


	5. Halloween Date Tsubasa Otori

**Me: Time for the fifth one shot.**

**Diayu: Yeah and did you choose one.**

**Me: No.**

**Dahlia: Why?**

**Me: I am going to do a special one shot because Halloween is coming up.**

**Diayu: Who's the guy?**

**Me: It's going to be Tsubasa.**

**Diayu: Time for the disclaimer! Lavender Rose of Faith does not own MFB or its characters or the lyrics to Could I Have This Kiss Forever (which is sung by Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston). She owns the idea of story and the OCs that are in the story.**

* * *

**Halloween Date- Tsubasa Otori**

Halloween is coming up and Whitestone Academy's own student council is hosting a Halloween Dance in the school gymnasium. The dance was in two weeks and it's on of course Halloween Day. I look over at the flyer and I wonder if I want to go the dance with anyone.

"Open you fucking locker!" yells a certain voice.

I then turn my head over towards a fellow student trying to open her locker. The student was a beautiful Hispanic girl with elbow length brown straight hair. I sigh to myself as I approach to the girl. The Hispanic girl continues on to open the silver colored locker.

"Elena Marie, do you need help?" I ask.

The Hispanic student turns her head over and stares at with her dazzling light gray colored eyes. There was a small blush appearing the lightly tan skinned teenager's face.

The brown haired student suddenly replies, "Sure thing Tsubasa."

I approach the steel blue colored locker and I see a silver and lavender colored combination lock.

"What's the combination for the lock?" I ask.

Elena Marie says, "The combination to this lock is 34, 28, and 17."

I carefully dial in each number with the small lavender colored knob. Within thirty seconds, the combination lock was opened and I give Elena Marie her lock.

"Thank you Tsubasa," comments Elena Marie.

I respond back, "No problem there Elena."

Elena Marie smiles all of the sudden and turns her head over towards the open locker. After doing this for her, it makes me recall a moment when Elena Marie first came to Whitestone Academy. She was trying to open the same steel blue locker with the same silver and lavender colored lock. Elena Marie was transfer student from Blackcross Academy. Even though she was new to Whitestone at time, she was not as cruel as the other students from Blackcross.

"Tsubasa, can I ask you something?" questions Elena Marie.

I ask, "What is it Elena Marie?"

"Do you want to come to the Halloween Dance with me as friends?" asks Elena Marie all the sudden.

Even though I was undecided about going to the Halloween Dance, I did not expect Elena Marie to ask me. She is the first person to ask me because I do have few admirers who want to ask me to the dance. I do not think it is a bad idea to say yes to her.

I state, "Sure thing Elena Marie. I would be delighted for you to come with me to the Halloween Dance."

Elena Marie smiles and says thank you. Suddenly, the bell for seventh block rings. I did not know that helping Elena Marie with her locker was going to make me late for my Astronomy class. Mrs. Hale is going to be very mad if I come late to her class because she does not like when any of us come late to class.

"We should get going because Mrs. Hale is going to yell at us for being late for her class," says Elena Marie as she takes out her astronomy textbook.

I state, "I know and you are right there Elena Marie."

With that said to her, Elena Marie closes her locker and locks the small combination lock. She places her textbook and her black and white striped notebook in her teal and white tote bag. The two of us rush to the astronomy classroom. As the two of us were speed walking to the classroom, I look over at Elena Marie all of the sudden. She was looking a bit uncomfortable right now and that kind starts to make me worry a bit.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Elena Marie turns over and says, "It's nothing really Tsubasa."

"Are you sure about this Elena Marie?" I question the Hispanic girl once more.

Elena Marie replies, "Yes Tsubasa and stop questioning me."

Elena Marie storms off and starts walking faster. I really should mind my own business. It was not business to know what was wrong with her because she has her problems. She probably does not want to be involved what is going on with her and her life. As I walk towards the Astronomy classroom, there was tall woman with long dark light gray wavy hair was standing outside the door.

"Late again are we Mr. Otori," says the woman.

I reply, "I know Mrs. Hale."

I walk inside the classroom and I see Elena Marie sitting down by her favorite spot, which was the middle row by the window. Maybe I should not sit right next to her because I know what I did wrong. Plus it would be better to let her have some alone time. I take my seat right next to Rebecca, who talking to Chris right now. They have been dating for about a week now since Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen. Rebecca then turns her head over to see Elena Marie looking a bit unhappy.

"Is there something wrong with Elena Marie?" questions Rebecca.

I respond back, "I wish I knew what was wrong with her."

"Maybe it is related to her ex-boyfriend Argo Garcia," states Rebecca.

Why would Rebecca mention that bastard's name? He was one of the reasons why Elena Marie left Blackcross Academy last year.

"Why would you say that?" I question the student.

Rebecca states, "This is just my assumption only Tsubasa. I would not ask her because she is going to say it's none of my business to know."

"I know what you mean Rebecca," I respond back.

The red haired student was shocked to know that I can understand what she is talking about. I tell Rebecca that I was talking to Elena Marie before coming to class until she snaps at me. I doubt that Elena Marie wants to talk to me again after what happened.

I ask Rebecca, "Should I apologize to her?"

"I guess if she is willing to accept it," replies Rebecca.

I sigh myself and I walk towards the desk that was next Elena Marie's. The Hispanic student turns her head over to just to see my face. She was carefully staring at me with her light gray colored eyes.

Elena Marie asks, "What do you want Tsubasa?"

"Nothing actually, but I want to apologize for questioning you like that," I respond back.

Elena Marie states, "No you shouldn't apologize to me at all. I should be the one apologize to you Tsubasa."

"Really?" I ask.

Elena Marie replies back, "Of course because I should never have yelled at you back there. If you want to know what is going on, I will tell you."

"Tell me what?" I ask.

Elena Marie responds back, "Argo has been causing probably lately and he threaten to kill me if he sees me talking to you."

Rebecca was right then since she did state the Argo was the problem why Elena Marie was acting like this.

"Ms. Gutierrez and Mr. Otori! Stop talking you two or you will get detention after school!" scolds Mrs. Hale.

Both Elena Marie and I stop talking because the two of us do not want to get detention at all. The two of turn to the front of room and we both decide to pay attention the lesson. Students are wondering why Mrs. Hale has to be one of the strictest teachers in Whitestone Academy. At least the school day is going to be over.

**An Hour Later**

I was walking with Elena Marie to her house because we are going to study for our astronomy exam.

"I cannot believe that there is going to be exam for Mrs. Hale's class," complains Elena Marie.

I respond, "I know and I guess this one is going to be hard as the other one."

"You passed the last test with a hundred and I failed miserably," states the brown haired girl.

The two of us continue walking together until four dark skinned students walks in front of us. One of them was staring at Elena Marie with his dark colored eyes. Elena Marie hides behind me because she does want to see them.

"I told Elena Marie that she should not be near you," says the one of dark skinned students.

I respond, "Leave Elena Marie alone Argo."

Argo walks behind me and grabs Elena Marie from behind. He was grabbing her by the wrists.

"Let go of me!" yells Elena Marie out of pure anger.

Argo replies, "No way Elena Marie because you are still my girlfriend."

"Elena Marie, is this true?" I question my friend suddenly.

Elena Marie sighs to herself and looks away from me. She is probably guilty that she was hanging out with me despite what Argo has said to her.

The female of the group states, "Tell him the truth Elena Marie. You do not want to be known as slut for the rest of you life."

"Shut up Selene!" yells Elena Marie at the female.

Selene states, "I am just telling the truth you know."

Elena Marie scoffs and turns her head away. I do not know what to say to her at all. Plus I do not even recognize what to believe in Elena Marie. She is probably has been lying to me about the reason why she came to Whitestone Academy. I walk away from Elena Marie and the Garcia siblings because I have nothing to say.

"Tsubasa…" whispers Elena Marie.

**Elena Marie's Point of View**

I cannot believe Tsubasa just left me behind. We have gone through so much since my arrival at Whitestone Academy. Tears starts to develop from my beautiful light gray colored eyes.

"We should get going," says Argo as caress my cheek.

I move back away from my former boyfriend. He believes that the two of us are still dating. It is not the truth because I gave him a note stating that I am leaving Blackcross Academy for good. One of the reasons why I left Blackcross Academy was for the fact that Argo and his siblings ruined my reputation in that academy. I used to be one of the best bladers and also the student president at Blackcross for a year. Now all of the students of Blackcross Academy are calling me a traitor. I decide to walk away from Argo because I cannot handle this anymore.

"Where are going Elena Marie?" asks Argo.

I respond, "I am going home you freaking bastard."

With that said, I run away from the Garcia siblings so I can get home. The only thing I want to forget about this day because I feel this was one of my worst days. As I continue running from the siblings, I was complete unaware for the fact that the there was a speeding car.

"Watch out Elena Marie!" yells a voice.

I then look over at the speeding car and I close my eyes all of the sudden. Maybe this is the end of my life probably. I deserve this for all the wrong I have done to myself. Suddenly, I feel somebody pushing me away from the speeding car. I open my eyes to see that I was on the grass.

"Are you alright?" question the same voice.

I then turn to my right just to see that it was Tsubasa. He was on the grass too and I know that he has saved my life because I can recognize his voice.

I ask, "Why did you save my life for Tsubasa?"

"Did you want to get hit by a speeding car?" questions the silver haired teen.

I respond back, "N-No, but I wish I did."

"That is nonsense there Elena Marie," scolds Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was a bit irritated for the fact that I would say something like this. I went through so much and I wish I could end my life right there. The silver haired teen stares at me with his golden brown colored eyes while I try to stare at him with my light gray colored eyes.

I say, "You do not know what I have gone through Tsubasa. I am living such miserable life right now and I wish that I did not exist in this world."

"Elena Marie, you know this is not true and I would be devastated if you died," Tsubasa responds back.

I did not know that Tsubasa felt that way. He really cares for me because we have gone through so much within a year.

"Really?" I ask.

Tsubasa replies, "Of course Elena Marie because you are one of my friends."

"Thank for caring about me," I state.

Tsubasa says back, "No problem there."

The two of us stand up from the grass and the driver of the speeding car comes out and sees us standing up. It was revealed to be a skinny man in his mid-thirties. He has short black hair that was tied into a ponytail and the guy was staring at the two of us with his soft purple colored eyes.

"Are you two okay?" asks the man

Tsubasa replies, "The two of us are okay mister."

"None of us got hurt and I am sorry for running across the street with looking," I state apologetically.

The black haired man replies, "It's not a problem at all and you kids be safe the next time around."

"We will mister," I respond back.

The man walks back to his red colored car and starts driving off. I then look over at Tsubasa just to see huge bruise on his shoulder.

I state, "There's a huge bruise on your shoulder."

"Don't worry about it Elena Marie," says Tsubasa.

I stammer back, "But.."

"I am going to be alright Elena Marie," replies the brown eyed student.

I say, "If you say so."

I was about to leave until Tsubasa starts walking right next to me. Now I was wondering what does he want now.

"Do you still want me to come to your house so we can study for our astronomy exam?" asks Tsubasa all of the sudden.

I question the silver haired student, "Aren't you mad at me though?"

"I decide to forgive you because I know Argo is lying about what he was saying about you," replies Tsubasa.

I ask the golden eyed male, "Do you want to know what is really going on?"

"Sure thing Elena Marie. It would nice to know the truth about what is going on with you," states Tsubasa.

From there, I start explaining to Tsubasa that I used to be one of most well known students at Blackcross Academy. He already knows that because I used to be one of the best bladers from the Girls' Beyblading team. I continue telling him that I met Argo and his siblings about three months after Blackcross Academy won their first championship in ten years against Whitestone Academy. Tsubasa was actually pay close attention to what I was telling him. As one of my friends, the silver haired student has every right to know what my life was before coming to Whitestone.

I reply, "Six months later after I started dating Argo, Selene was spreading horrible rumors about me. After that, I told my parents that I wanted to leave Blackcross Academy for good and that's how I ended up here."

"So the Garcia siblings were the ones who ruined whatever you had there," says Tsubasa.

I respond back, "Yes Tsubasa, but I should be happy for the fact that I was able to start new again."

"Exactly Elena Marie because you have done so much at Whitestone for the last two years," replies the golden eyed student.

"Thank you for appreciating what I have done for our school," I say to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa replies back, "It's not problem at all Elena Marie."

I tell Tsubasa that we should get going right now. We cannot waste anymore time here because we need to get to my house. The two of us start walking together until I see a black haired girl wearing the Blackcross Academy uniform on. She was staring at me with her dazzling brown eyes and I walk up towards the Blackcross student.

"Maribel, what are you doing here?" I ask.

The black haired student replies, "I am just going to my house Elena Marie."

"Oh… It's weird that you still talk to me even though I am known as a traitor to the rest of the student body at Blackcross," I state.

Maribel responds back, "Yeah, but I have known you since we were little girls. I would never will or ever call you a traitor because you are not a bad person."

"I know Maribel, but at least I am made friends and I am doing great at Whitestone Academy," I state.

Maribel says, "Oh yeah… I have to tell you that I am going to leave Blackcross Academy next semester because I got an acceptance letter from Whitestone."

"That's great Maribel and I cannot wait for you to come here," I comment to my best friend's good news.

Tsubasa knows that Maribel is not really a bad person because she comes over to his house to help her out with her homework. Not all students from Blackcross Academy are considered to be evil. They are supposed to be notorious for their behavior, but there are some exceptions with some of the students. Maribel is one of them for sure. We both say our good byes and Tsubasa and I continue walking together to my house.

As the two of us make to my house, there was small black and white Havanese walking right between my feet. I carry the small dog into my arms and the dog licks my face playfully.

I state, "That tickles Abril!"

Tsubasa smiles at the sight of me bonding with my female Havanese dog. Abril is one of the sweetest dogs ever and she is very sweet towards Tsubasa. I put the small dog on the floor and Abril starts running off.

"Looks like Abril is happy to you again," states Tsubasa.

I reply, "I know and we should go to the living room and study there."

"Okay then Elena Marie," says Tsubasa.

I walk into the living room and I see a bowl of popcorn on the table. I take some of the popcorn that was there because I was getting a bit hungry.

"Make your own popcorn Elena Marie!" yells a female voice.

I then turn over and I see a teenage girl who was about thirteen years old. She was staring at me and Tsubasa with her light gray colored eyes. She was wearing the Juniper Grove Junior Academy uniform on.

I respond, "I did not know it was yours Abilene."

Abilene takes the bowl of popcorn away and leaves with it. Sometimes I am wondering why do I have a teenage sister for anyway.

"Do you want me make popcorn so we can snack on?" I ask my friend.

Tsubasa replies, "Sure thing Elena Marie."

I walk towards the kitchen and I see a beautiful woman with brown colored hair cooking some food on the stove. The woman turns her head over to see me there.

"Hello mother," I state.

The brown haired woman asks, "How was your day is school Elena Marie?"

"It was alright and Tsubasa is here with me because we have to study for an important astronomy test," I reply back.

My mother replies, "That's good and I hope you do better on this test."

"Thank you mother and I need to make some popcorn because Abilene was a bit mad at me for eating some of her popcorn," I state.

My mother smiles at me and I walk towards one of the food cabinets. I open it and I see a box of popcorn there. There were two bags left and that meant that my younger sister opened the box when she got home. I take one of the packets of popcorn and I open the plastic cover of the popcorn. I placed it in the microwave and I turned it on to the popcorn setting. This was going to take a while because it takes time to make the most perfect popcorn ever.

I wait for about three to four minutes and the popcorn was ready and I take the bag out from the microwave. It was very hot, but I needed to put it in a bowl quickly as possible. I take out a huge popcorn bowl and I pour in the popcorn inside the purple colored bowl. As I was walking to the living room, Abilene comes over takes a handful of popcorn and eats it.

Abilene states, "That was payback for eating some of my popcorn."

"Whatever," I respond back.

I leave with purple bowl and I see Tsubasa with his astronomy textbook and notebook at hand.

I state, "Time to get studying then."

"Yeah," replies Tsubasa.

I sit down right next to Tsubasa and I take out my astronomy textbook, notebooks, and a study guide for what was going to be on test. The two of us study asking each other test questions and trying our best to get the right answers. I was doing pretty good getting some of the answers right, but I am trying to get at least majority of the answers right.

Tsubasa states, "You are doing great with this."

"Thanks Tsubasa and I wish that I pass this test," I respond back.

Tsubasa chuckles a bit about my response and I tell him that it was not funny. We continue on studying for about a good two hours and there was no popcorn by then.

**Tsubasa's Point of View**

Studying with Elena Marie is always fun because we are usually so calm about something like this. We do have fun once in a while as friends. As I was looking over at my study guide, Elena Marie was looking at her notes to see if they matched with some of answers from the study guide. I realize that she looks quite beautiful while she is studying. Her light gray colored eyes were focus on her notebook and her study guide.

"I have a question for you Elena Marie," I state.

Elena Marie asks, "What is it Tsubasa?"

"Are you still going to the Halloween dance with me?" I ask all of the sudden.

Elena Marie nods her head and replies, "Of course I am going to the dance Tsubasa. Why wouldn't I?"

"It was for the fact that we were mad at each other for a while," states Tsubasa.

Elena Marie says, "True, but I am not mad at you now so we are still going to the dance together."

That is a sigh of relief because I thought that Elena Marie was still mad at me. I was lucky to know that she was okay with me taking her to the school dance. Maybe I can tell how I really feel about her because it's a while since I have known Elena Marie. The brown haired student is one of the most sweetest students in Whitestone Academy. Plus I can admit that she is a wonderful singer as well.

"Are the 4K Girls are going to perform at the Halloween Dance?" I ask all of the sudden.

The light gray eyed female replies, "Of course we are going to be performing because were going to be part of the entertainment for that day. Plus, can I tell you something?"

I question Elena Marie, "What do you want to tell me?"

"I have a crush certain somebody, but I do not know what to do," states Elena Marie.

I respond back, "Just tell them how you feel about and admit that you have a crush on that person."

"Okay and that means I have a crush on you and I am in love with you," replies Elena Marie.

I was not shock to hear this at all because I was quite aware that Elena Marie has a crush on me. Elena Marie then looks the other way, because she does not want me to see her blushing.

I state, "You do not have to be embarrass by this Elena Marie."

"I am not embarrassed by this at all," stammers Elena Marie.

I reply, "Well I understand why you told me that because I was aware for the fact that you have a crush on me."

Elena Marie turns her head over and asks, "How did you know that I loved you?"

"It was easy and I have to tell you something Elena Marie," I state.

The gray eyed girl questions me, "What is it Tsubasa?"

"I love you Elena Marie Gutierrez," I respond back.

I move closer toward Elena Marie and place my lips on top of her lips. Elena Marie shuts her eyes close all of the sudden and I give her a light kiss on the lips. I was not going to consider this a mistake because I will listen to what my heart says. My hearts says that I should be with the girl that I love and it was Elena Marie of course. Elena Marie kisses me back because I know she was going to respond to this. The way I can describe this kiss is light, sweet, and delightful. Both sweet and delightful are two words that I can describe Elena Marie.

Elena Marie pulls away from the kiss and stares at me with her dazzling gray colored eyes. She caress my cheek gently while I do the same with her right cheek. There was a smile appearing from the Hispanic student's face and that makes me smile.

"I love you Tsubasa," whispers Elena Marie.

I respond back, "I love you too Elena Marie."

I give Elena Marie a kiss on the forehead and I look over to see that Abilene was here.

"Abilene!" yells Elena Marie.

Abilene replies, "I did not see anything at all."

"Good and get the hell out of here," says Elena Marie.

The thirteen year girl walks out from the living room with an empty white colored bowl. I really do not understand why these two have the argue, but I cannot judge Elena Marie. I do not have a sibling and really should not be involved with what is going on between my girl and her teenage sister.

Elena Marie states, "Sorry for that Tsubasa."

"It is alright Elena Marie," I respond back.

Elena Marie replies back with another kiss and I decide to kiss her back. I know it was going to be worth it because I am with the girl that I love.

**Halloween Day- At the Gymnasium**

"_Where are you Elena Marie?" I ask to myself._

A female voice exclaims, "Tsubasa!"

I then turn my head over to see it was Elena Marie. She was wearing a her Voodoo Vixen costume on. We went costume shopping last week and Elena Marie ended up getting this costume. She also add some tribal face paint to make the costume stand out a bit.

"I thought you are not are coming sweetie," I state.

Elena Marie replies, "It took me a while to get ready because I was working with the designs for the face paint."

"It's okay Elena Marie and at least you are here now with me," I say.

Elena Marie says, "Yeah and I am so nervous to perform for tonight."

"Do not worry at all Elena Marie because you are going to do great," I respond back.

The brown haired student asks, "Really?"

"I mean it Elena Marie and remember to have fun with you and your band mates," I state.

Elena Marie smiles at me and tells me thank you. I told her you are welcome because I was trying to be supportive of my girlfriend here.

"Elena Marie!" exclaims a familiar voice.

The student wearing the Voodoo Vixen costume looks over to see three familiar females. The first female is a blonde haired student wearing a Blue Belle Fairy costume on. She was staring at Elena Marie with here light turquoise colored eyes.

"Dahlia, you look great," says Elena Marie.

The blonde haired student replies, "You look great too Elena Marie."

A black haired student states, "We should get going Elena Marie because it is almost time to perform on stage."

The black haired student that was standing right next to Dahlia was wearing a witch costume on.

"I know Paz," says Elena Marie.

Another brown haired student replies, "Well we cannot keep the entire student body waiting for us."

The brown haired girl that standing right next to my girlfriend was wearing a angel costume on. The names of the other two girls that accompanied Dahlia are Paz and Isabelle. These four girls form the girl group 4K Girls and they are well known within Whitestone Academy.

Elena Marie states, "Wish me luck out there Tsubasa."

"Of course I wish you good luck with your performance," I respond back.

Elena Marie leaves with Dahlia, Isabelle, and Paz to the stage where the four of them are going to perform. At least I was standing in the front of the stage because I want to see Elena Marie shine there on stage.

"Tsubasa, I am surprised that you came," says a familiar voice.

I then turn my head over to see black haired Chinese student here. He was dressed up as a vampire for Halloween.

I reply, "You shouldn't because Elena Marie invited me to come to the dance Da Xiang. I was about the say the same thing too, but I know Dahlia invited you to come here."

"Yeah, but you realize that she is going to perform alongside Elena Marie, Paz, and Isabelle," I respond back.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes I am completely aware that she is performing tonight with her group."

I then look over at stage to see that the four girls are on stage. Elena Marie was the second girl standing from the left side and she was smiling on stage of course. She walks up to her microphone and removes it from the stand.

"As you students know, we are Whitestone's 4K Girls. We are glad to be singing tonight at this dance. We… I am going to start it with a song I chose to sing by along Dahlia. This is to the person I love and cherish the most. The name of this song is Could I Have This Kiss Forever," says Elena Marie on the microphone.

I cannot believe that Elena Marie is dedicating a song to me. The other students are wondering who is the lucky guy that Elena Marie and Dahlia are singing for. The background music starts playing all of sudden and it was about time for these two girls to sing together.

_Over and over I look in your eyes_

_you are all I desire_

_you have captured me_

_I want to hold you_

_I want to be close to you_

_I never want to let go_

_I wish that this night would never end_

_I need to know _

_Could I hold you for for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night_

_Now you're here by my side_

_You are next to me_

_I want to hold you and touch you taste you_

_And make you want no one but me_

_I wish that this kiss could never end_

_oh baby please_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_I don't want any night to go by_

_Without you by my side_

_I just want all my days_

_Spent being next to you_

_Lived for just loving you_

_And baby, oh by the way_

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

After the background ends, all the students are clapping and cheering for Dahlia and Elena Marie. I never thought that Elena Marie was that great as a singer. One thing for sure is that she shined out there alongside with one of the band mates. Everybody including myself was enjoying this because everybody want to have fun. I was smiling and Elena Marie was having the time of her life.

About four hours have gone by and everybody was leaving the gymnasium little by little. Elena Marie was removing the decorations from the gymnasium. I was helping her out because we are also part of the student council. As we are removing some of the decorations, Elena Marie was about to remove the dangling skeleton until she falls off her chair.

I run towards her and I say, "I got you Elena Marie."

Elena Marie lands onto my arms and I was carrying her bridal style. There was a small blush appearing from my girlfriend's face.

Elena Marie replies, "Thanks for catching me there Tsubasa."

"You are welcome Elena Marie and are you okay," I respond back.

The student wearing the Voodoo Vixen costume replies, "Of course and I brought company."

She then shows me the skeleton that she was trying to get. Despite being a sweet girl, Elena Marie loves to be funny sometimes. I chuckle at my girlfriend's comment and Elena Marie hops out of my arms all of the sudden.

"You can be quite funny there Elena Marie," I state.

Elena Marie replies, "I know and I am keeping the skeleton though because I like it."

"Do you know what I love more?" I ask.

Elena Marie questions, "What?"

"Tat you were having fun the entire time we were here," I respond back.

I pull Elena Marie closer to me and I put my arms around her waist. There was a small blush appearing from Elena Marie's face. I smile at the sight of that and I give my girlfriend a nice kiss on the lips. Elena Marie kiss me back because I know she wants to me kiss me.

Isabelle yells, "Stop making out you two and get back to work!"

Both Elena Marie and I ignore Isabelle's comment and we continue kissing. This lasts about a good minute or so until we go back to work. I cannot believe Elena Marie and I went through so much just to be together. We started off as good friends and now we starting to blossom a relationship between the two of course.

"Can I tell you something Elena Marie?" I ask.

Elena Marie asks, "What is it Tsubasa?"

"I am thankful for the fact that I am a part of your life now because I was the one who willing to help you while you were at you at lowest point," I state.

Elena Marie replies, "Thank you Tsubasa and I know that you are the one that wants to make me happy."

"Happy Halloween sweetie," I say to my girlfriend.

My girlfriend replies, "Happy Halloween to you too my sweet eagle."

* * *

**Me: This is the end of this one shot.**

**Dahlia: That was a great one.**

**Diayu: I really enjoy this.**

**Me: So do I and I chose the next guy for the next one-shot.**

**Diayu: Who is it?**

**Me: It's going to be Julius Caesar for the next one.**

**************Next Chapter: The Girl Wearing the Yellow Mask- Julius Caesar**

* * *

**********P.S.- I decided post this early as possible because there is going to be a hurricane coming near and I do not know if the power goes out. Plus I won't have time to post it by Halloween Day.**


	6. The Girl Wearing The Yellow Mask Julius

**Me: Time for the sixth one-shot!**

**Elena Marie: How more one-shots are they going to be?**

**Me: I cannot tell yet.**

**Elena Marie: Why?**

**Me: I will explain that soon enough. Plus, the lucky guy who is going to be Julius this time.**

**Elena Marie: Okay…. Plus Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or it's characters. She only owns the OCs in the story.**

* * *

**The Girl Wearing the Yellow Mask- Julius Caesar**

Gym class was one of the few classes that I enjoy here at Whitestone. This is the class where majority of the studies love to have serious competition against one another. This of course is interesting because a lot of students want to prove that they are the best in this class. Right now, I was playing a very competitive game of soccer with Da Xiang, Dahlia, and Paz at the moment. Dahlia and Da Xiang are doing quite well at the moment since they managed to tie the game up three points to three points at the moment. Suddenly, I hear the sound of a loud whistle and I look up just to see that the gym teacher was telling us that it was time to get changed again.

Dahlia states, "That was great game."

"I know and I see that you and Da Xiang are improving quite well there," replies Paz.

Da Xiang says, "That is true and at least the four of us were having fun playing soccer against one another."

Da Xiang was right of course because even though the four of us are extra competitive against one another, we all manage to have fun at least. There are times that I do not care to have fun, but to be the very best in everything there is I guess.

"Caesar!" exclaims a familiar voice.

I turn my head over to see a short brown haired student right by my side. She was wearing a black t-shirt on with a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a pair of black and dark gray sneakers. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she was staring at me with her beautiful brown colored eyes.

I ask, "What do you want Isabelle?"

"I want to ask you something very important," states the brown-eyed student.

I question back, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Can you help me study for my upcoming Psychology test?" asks Isabelle.

This was not a surprise to hear this at all from the Uruguayan student's mouth. I would not mind helping her out at all because I took Psychology last semester with the same teacher that Isabelle has.

I respond back, "Sure thing Isabelle. I do not mind helping you at all."

"Thank you so much Caesar," replies Isabelle.

I smile at her and I reply, "It is not a problem at all."

With that said, Isabelle walks away with Dahlia and Paz to the girls' locker room. I continue to look over at her until Da Xiang walks up to me all of the sudden.

"You and Isabelle have been bonding for quite some time," states Da Xiang.

I respond back, "I guess, but Isabelle has changed since her arrival at Whitestone Academy with her cousin Dahlia two years ago."

Da Xiang agrees with me because he can tell that that these two went through a lot to make it this far in the academy. I do recall the time when I first met the Uruguayan student here at Whitestone Academy.

**Flashback- Two Years Ago**

_ Today is considered to be a very special day for the fact that there were two new students coming to Whitestone Academy. I was sitting right next to Wales, who was a fellow student that I have known since I first came here as a freshman._

_"I heard that these two new students come from the prestigious St. Ivy's Beyblade Preparatory School for Ladies," stated Wales._

_I asked, "Didn't Sophie go to that school before coming here?"_

_"Yes and I heard that these two particular students are very strong and considered to be top of the class," replied Wales._

_ Ms. Hale, a dark green haired woman looked up at us and she stared at all of us with her deep indigo blue colored eyes. Suddenly, two female students walk inside the biology classroom. The first student was a tall female with elbow length straight blonde hair and light turquoise colored eyes. She was wearing the Whitestone Academy uniform on. I then turn my head towards the second female student. This student was shorter than the blonde haired student who standing right next to her. She had beautiful short brown hair that was in curls and she has dazzling brown colored eyes. The second student was also wearing our school's uniform on._

_Ms. Hale said, "Please introduce yourselves to your new classmates."_

_"My name is Dahlia Rocio Puente and it's a pleasure to be here," said the blonde haired student as she stepped forward._

_The brown haired student smiled and stated, "My name is Isabelle De La Perla and it's a honor to be here at Whitestone Academy."_

_"Dahlia, you can sit down right next to Da Xiang, who is the Chinese student with black hair with two blonde highlights," said Ms. Hale._

_Dahlia replied back, "Okay Ms. Hale."_

_Dahlia walked towards the middle row and sees the black haired Chinese student there. He looked up at her and told her welcome to Whitestone Academy. Isabelle stood there as she waited for the dark green haired teacher to assign her a seat. Ms. Hale looked up at Isabelle with her dark gray colored eyes._

_"As for you Isabelle, you can take the empty seat that is right next to Julius Caesar," stated Ms. Hale._

_Isabelle walked towards the empty desk that was right next to me. She took her seat right next to me, which separated me from Wales there. The brown haired student took out a dark yellow colored notebook and a black colored pen from her black and white colored tote bag. She then turned her head over towards Ms. Hale, who has a huge Biology textbook in her hands._

_"This is the book we would be using for the entire semester," said Ms. Hale._

_Isabelle replied, "Thank you very much."_

_Ms. Hale smiled at the brown-eyed student and our biology teacher walked back to the front of the room. Isabelle looked over at Dahlia, who was talking to Da Xiang at the moment._

_"You must be the Isabelle De La Perla that everybody has been talking about," I stated._

_Isabelle replied, "Yeah that is me and I cannot believe for the fact that I am here at Whitestone Academy. My cousin and I did not like St. Ivy's Preparatory School that much."_

_"It's one of the most prestigious beyblading schools in the world and you decided to leave," I said._

_ Isabelle explained to me that neither she nor her cousin Dahlia deserved to be in that school. I did not believe what the one of the new girls' just said to me. She was lucky that she was even accepted to St. Ivy's in the first place._

_I replied, "That is nonsense there Isabelle."_

_"It's not what you think Julius Caesar. I have my reasons why I left and I won't explain to you," retorted Isabelle._

_I felt a bit provoked about the brown-eyed girls response. She thinks that she can give me an attitude, but she is seriously wrong about that. From there, I start taking notes as well because the last thing that I want is that Ms. Hale yells at me for not paying attention to my work. This was going was going to be an intense rivalry because I cannot believe she dared to give me an attitude problem despite not knowing her._

_"You are going to regret what you have just said to me," I muttered under my breath._

**End of Flashback**

After recalling such a not so delightful memory, I decide to walk towards the boys' locker room. I do not want to be late to my next class, which was Honors Biology. As I was walking towards the silver and blue colored locker, I was wondering something else about the Uruguayan student. She looks very familiar to me, but I could not recognize where do I know her from. It was when I was about six years old that I met a girl that looks just like Isabelle. As I was changing into my uniform, I do remember that I have to invite a few important families for my family's annual masquerade ball, which was next Saturday.

Two of those important families are the De La Perla family and also the Puente family. Both these families have been in good terms with my family for quite some time I heard. There was another family that my family always invite despite my lack of interest in the. It was the Rossi family and my parents believe they are quite the people to be around. The Rossi family has one heiress and that's is their only daughter Arianna Rossi. She also was a former student from St. Ivy's Preparatory School. This is going to be a disaster of course because Arianna and Isabelle would kill one another if they ever meet in the same place.

"Are you okay Caesar?" questions a male voice.

I turn my head towards the right and I see it was Da Xiang again. He was already changed into his uniform. Even though Da Xiang and I are rivals, we do have a decent friendship at least.

I respond, "I am nervous for the fact that Isabelle or Arianna is going to cause ruckus during my family's masquerade ball. "

"True because these two would kill each for many unknown reasons," replies Da Xiang.

I state, "I agree with you Da Xiang."

As I finish changing into my uniform, I take my bag and I start to leave the locker rooms. George was waiting for me outside the locker rooms and the two of us leave the gym so we can get to our next class. He looks up at me and sees that I was looking worried. It is not like of me to act like this, but I am unfortunately.

"What's wrong?" questions George.

I reply, "It's nothing really."

"You seem to be concern about something there Caesar," states George.

I sigh to myself and I look over at the muscular light brown skinned male, who was standing right next to me. There is no way that I can lie to him because for the fact that George is my confidant.

I reply, "I am not concerned about something, but I am concerned about a certain somebody."

"Who are you talking about?" asks George once more.

I respond back, "I am referring to Isabelle De La Perla. Her and her family is coming to my family masquerade ball, but here is a problem. Arianna and her family are also invited to ball as well."

I continue explaining the entire story to my fellow companion. It might help if he has any suggestions. George tells me that I should be avoid being either Arianna or Isabelle for the entire ball. It was going to be tricky because I am aware for the fact that Arianna has a huge crush on me and Isabelle is one of closest friends. Maybe I should take George's advice and ignore these two during the entire ball. It was going for that only and I hope this plan works well.

"Thank you for the advice George and we should get to Mr. Collins' class on time," I reply.

George replies, "Sure thing Caesar."

We both continue walking the halls of the Whitestone Academy and up the stairs to the third floor. I hope Mr. Collins is not going to give a pop quiz this time because I actually did very poor on the last pop quiz he gave us. Mr. Collins was outside the door and he smiling as some of his students walk into the classroom. He looks over at his and smiles at us all of the sudden.

"Good morning George and you too Caesar," greets Mr. Collins.

I respond back, "Good morning to you too Mr. Collins."

"Good morning Mr. Collins," says George.

We both walk into the classroom and I suddenly see Isabelle inside the classroom. It was no surprise to see her here because the two of us have this class too. Isabelle was sitting on top of the desk while having a nice conversation with Elena Marie and Maribel, who just transferred here a few days ago. She is actually a caring and respectful young lady. She does not seem to act this cruel like when she was in Blackcross Academy. Mr. Collins walks into the classroom and yells at Elena Marie, Maribel, and Isabelle for sitting on top of the desks.

A few students laughed at the three female students, but I was not one of the students who was laughing at them. The three girls who just got decide to sit down on the chairs and they were getting their stuff ready for class. I was also getting ready for what Mr. Collins has in store for all of us.

**Isabelle's Point of View**

I cannot believe that I just got yelled by my favorite teacher. Mr. Collins is the best teacher in Whitestone Academy. He teaches Honors Biology and I am his best female student in this class. Of course Caesar is going to be best male student in that class. I then look over at Caesar, who was having a conversation with George right now. He looks very familiar to me, but I do not seem to recall when I saw him in my past.

"Isabelle, are you alright?" asks Maribel.

I lie, "Yes I guess."

"Do not lie to me Isabelle because I can sense that something wrong with you," comments Maribel.

Elena Marie replies, "You can tell us anything Isabelle because you can trust the two of us."

I sigh and I look over at the two female students. Both Maribel and Elena Marie have expressions of concern on their faces. I see that they are worried for me and I can understand about their concern towards me.

I state, "When I looked over to see Caesar, there is was a nostalgic that I have like I remember him in my past."

"Really?" questions Elena Marie.

I respond back, "Yes, but I am not sure how do I remember him."

I am certain that my first encounter with Caesar two years ago was not my first. From there, Mr. Collins was starting his lecture and I turn my body towards the front of classroom. I take out my green and white notebook and my black ballpoint ink pen. I start taking notes that Mr. Collins has on the overhead projector.

_"I really want to know where I have met you before," I thought to myself._

**A Few Hours Later- After School**

I was waiting outside the school gate for Caesar because he is going was going to help me study for my psychology test. I am desperately failing that class and I want to make a comeback by getting an A at least on this test. As I waiting for him, a familiar Blackcross student approaches me. Her elbow length red velvet colored hair was in curls. She was chewing a piece of bubblegum and she was staring at me intensely with her dark hazel colored eyes.

"What do you want from my fucking life Arianna?" I question the red haired student.

Arianna replies, "I do not care about you life little girl… I am here because Caesar and I are going to practice a musical number today."

"Looks like you are not the only one waiting for him," I reply.

Arianna asks, "What are you talking about?"

"You must be the stupidest person I have ever met in my life Arianna," I comment the red-haired Blackcross student.

Arianna states, "Do not tell me that Caesar is meeting up with you."

Now Arianna knows that I am meeting up with Caesar. I have no clue that he was going to meet up with this slut here. Caesar walks out from the gate and he looks up to see that Arianna and I are waiting for him. This was not the best situation he has even been I guess.

"Arianna, I told you that we are going to practice tomorrow not today because I do not have time to work on it," states Caesar.

Arianna stammers, "B-But Caesar…"

"What about me then? Are you too busy to be with me?" I ask.

Caesar replies, "I am sorry Arianna, but Isabelle and I are going to be busy."

From there, I follow Caesar and the two of us enter the white limousine that was there waiting outside the school. Arianna was fuming with rage for the fact that the blonde haired Whitestone student was going to attend my needs. I was sitting down across from Caesar, I am trying my best to recall when I saw Caesar.

"Isabelle, I have something to tell you," states Caesar.

I ask, "What is it Caesar?"

"You resemble a lot to a brown haired girl that I have met when I was younger," states Caesar.

This is getting quite ironic right now because he states that I look like a little girl that he met one day when he was younger. This might give me clue I guess, but I am not sure how relevant this clue might actually be.

I ask, "Do you have a picture of this girl that you just mentioned?"

"Yes I do, but it's in my family's living room though," says Caesar.

That is relief to know, but I am starting to act a bit curious to know what the picture looks like. I decide not to talk to Caesar until the limousine stops at his mansion. The ride was a good ten to fifteen minutes and the driver opens the door. I thank the driver as I step out from the white limousine. Caesar's butler was waiting outside the mansion and I start following Caesar from behind. The scenery looks very familiar to me, but I do not know how.

"Welcome back Caesar and I see you have brought a guess," says the butler.

Caesar replies, "Thank you very much and yes I have. She is a fellow student here that needs my assistance for an upcoming Psychology exam."

As the two of us walk inside the mansion, Caesar tells me to follow him to the living room. We are going to study there because the living room is usually a quite place for the two of us can study. I look up on top of the fireplace and there are various picture frames containing photos. As I stare at the photo, there is one particular one that caught my eye. It was picture of a younger version of Caesar. He was accompanied by a girl with brown colored hair and another girl, but she has light blonde colored hair. I analyze the features that the young girl has. They resemble to mine because I have seen my facial features before. I take out my iPhone and I decide to take a clear picture of the photo that was on the fancy gold picture frame.

I save the picture to my phone and I look over at Caesar, who was already sitting down.

"Did you see that picture that I mentioned to you earlier during the ride?" asks Caesar.

I reply, "Yes I did and I have to say it's an adorable picture."

"Thank you very much and the surprise of it all is that I have never caught the girl's name."

"Oh… That must of sucked there," I state.

Caesar replies, "I agree and we should get studying because you want to pass this test right."

"Of course I do because I am desperately failing this class and I want to improve in Psychology," I respond back with a smile in my face.

I sit down right next to Caesar and I open my tote bag so I get the notes that I have to study. It was going to be intense because I know Caesar was going to be strict about this. I do not mind at all because he is acting like this so I can improve in this class. My parents were furious at me that I was failing Psychology during the third marking period. They insist me into finding a tutor so I can I be well prepared this time around.

I state, "I have to thank you for doing this for me."

"You do not have to be modest about it Isabelle. It's nice to know that you decided to ask me for me," replies Caesar.

I reply, "Okay and I want to ask you something."

Caesar questions me, "What is it Isabelle?"

"Do you want be my tutor for psychology?" I ask

"Sure thing Isabelle because I know that you really need help in this class," responds Caesar.

I did not say thank you this time around because he thinks I am trying to be modest. From there, I take my Psychology materials and I place them in my tote bag. Caesar informs the butler to assist me into leaving the mansion. Next week I have to see him because my family was invited to the annual masquerade Ball that his family hosts every year. This time around, I was going to attend because I was sick the last time my family attended the masquerade ball. I was not interested in going this year, but my mother insisted me into coming. I hope that I am going to have fun during the ball next week.

As I was walking down the street, Dahlia was walking down the same street as me. The blonde haired Whitestone student stares at me with her sparkling light turquoise colored eyes.

"Dahlia, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Dahlia replies, "I was at Elena Marie's house because I am tutoring Abilene in history."

"Oh and I have to show you something," I state.

The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan student looks a bit puzzled about it. I show Dahlia on my iPhone a picture that I took in Caesar's living room. Dahlia smiles at the sight of the picture and I see that she knows about the picture.

Dahlia states, "That's the picture of you and me met Caesar for the first time ever."

"Wait! You knew!" I yell.

Dahlia asks, "How could you forget about this picture?"

"Now it makes sense. I knew Caesar since the two of us were six, but I did not recognize the young boy that was in the picture as the Italian student we met two years ago," I respond back.

Dahlia replies, "Exactly and plus you never told Caesar your name that same day."

This was the biggest revelation ever. I did not know that I met Caesar since I was six. This was like nine to ten years ago and I forgot about it. I was shock to know that I was the little girl in photo.

"Are you going to masquerade ball?" asks Dahlia.

I reply, "I have no choice since I have to go to the ball."

"Arianna is coming also," replies Dahlia.

I ask, "Are you fucking kidding me Dahlia?"

"Hell no because Sophie told me that Caesar's family invited the Rossi Family," states Dahlia.

"I have to make sure that I do not murder that red-haired slut during a formal event," I say.

Dahlia replies, "You are going to be fine Isabelle."

That's what I wish right now because I really do not want to screw this up for anyone. That includes my parents, who wish that I do not cause any problems during the event.

**A Week Later- At Caesar's Mansion**

I was wearing a beautiful yellow strapless ballroom gown on with a silver sash around the waist. The bodice of the dress was bejeweled with rhinestones to give it an elegant touch to the dress. In the center of the skirt of the ballroom gown, there are beautiful silver ruffles to it. I was also wearing a pair of silver high heeled shoes on. My shoulder length hair was in loose and they have elegant curls to make the hairstyle beautiful. For my hair accessory, I chose a fancy silver colored headband that has a yellow star adorned to it. To cover my face, I was wearing an elegant yellow half mask on with silver swirls on it. There are silver feathers hanging from the right side of the mask.

I mutter under my breath, "I cannot believe that I am doing this."

"Do not mutter under your breath like that Isabelle," states my mother.

I reply, "I know and call me Estrella Plateada."

"Beautiful alias there Estrella Plateada," comments my mother.

I did not say a word and my family approach the huge mansion. The security guard asks my parents for their invitations. Both my mother and father showed him three invitations. The security guard looks over at me and tells my family to come inside. All three of us walk inside the mansion and the butler informs my family to follow him to the ballroom room.

I look over to see that are going to be a lot of people here and one of them has to be Arianna Rossi. It was going to be a living hell for me, but I hope to keep my calm during the entire event.

**Caesar's Point of View**

I was in the ballroom, watching the guests walking into the ballroom. Many of the guests have started to have a conversation. As I keep on eyeing on the many guests who are appearing, my heart stops all of the sudden as I witness one of the guest. It was a brunette wearing the most beautiful yellow dress in the world. She was wearing a beautiful yellow and silver mask to conceal her identity. I suddenly approach the brunette and she stares at me with her brown colored eyes.

"Who you might be?" I ask.

The brunette replies, "My name is Estrella Plateada."

"Nice to met you Estrella Plateada. My name is Guerriero Rosso," I respond back.

The young lady in the yellow dress asks, "Do want to get out of here?"

"Why?" I ask.

The brunette states, "I need some fresh air Gurriero Rosso."

I decide to take this beautiful young lady outside because I can see that she needs to be outside. As the two of us walk together, the brown haired young lady was acting a bit quiet. I did not expect Estrella Plateada to be a quiet person.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Estrella Plateada replies, "Yes I am because I do not have anything to say at all."

"I understand," I respond back.

The two of us walk to the balcony so we can have a private moment. The yellow and sliver dress makes up for her name. She looks like a star shinning so brightly. Music starts playing and I decide to approach at Estrella Plateada because I want to have the first dance with her.

"Would you like to have this first dance Estrella Plateada?" I ask as I take out my right hand.

Estrella Plateada holds my and replies, "Sure thing Gurriero Rosso."

From there, we start dancing together under the moonlight skies. It was quite a beautiful moment between the two of us. As the two of us are dancing a beautiful waltz, I feel that Estrella Plateada's hands are soft just like Isabelle's. I do not believe that Estrella Plateada is really her. Plus I doubt Isabelle is not going to even attend the ball because she is not used to go to all these formal events.

My heart beats faster each time we dance together. There is something about her that makes me feel like she is the one. The music stops playing and suddenly Estrella Plateada runs off. As she was about to leave, her mask drops to the floor. I quickly pick up the mask and Estrella Plateada turns her body over.

"Isabelle! You are Estrella Plateada!" I yell.

Isabelle replies, "Yes and I need my mask back Caesar."

"Why did you come?" I ask.

Isabelle replies, "I had to come because I need to tell you something important."

"What is it Isabelle?" I ask.

The young lady in the yellow dress replies, "The brown haired girl in the picture… That was me Caesar. I was the one who did not say their name to you."

"You remembered the picture," I state.

Isabelle replies, "Dahlia told me about because she was there too. She was the girl with light blonde hair."

This makes sense all of the sudden. I have met Dahlia and Isabelle before we met in Whitestone Academy. Plus there was something I never told Isabelle because I did not know her name when I was six.

"I need to tell you something," I state.

The Uruguayan teenage girl questions, "What is it Caesar?"

"I used to have crush on you because you are one of the sweetest girls I have ever met," I respond back.

Isabelle smiles at me and approaches me all of the sudden. She removes my mask and kisses me lightly on my lips. I was shock that Isabelle was doing something like this. There was some relief to it because I see that the young girl that I have met a long time ago is the young lady that I kissing her right now. I kiss Isabelle back with slight passion into. The kiss lasts about a good minute or so and we both break up the kiss. I place my right hand on Isabelle's left cheek and Isabelle places her left hand on my right check.

"I love you Gurriero Rosso," says Isabelle.

I reply, "I love you too Estrella Plateada."

* * *

**Me: That's the end of this one-shot!**

**Isabelle: That was a beautiful one.**

**Me: I know.**

**Isabelle: What's going to happen next**

**Me: Another holiday one-shot!**

**Isabelle: For Christmas?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Isabelle: Who's the guy?**

**Me: Can't tell you.**

**Isabelle: Really?**

**Me: I am dead serious about it. Here are translations for Isabelle and Caesar's Aliases. **

**Estrella Plateada- Silver Star (In Spanish)**

**Guerriero Rosso- Red Warrior (In Italian)**

**Next Chapter: Under the Mistletoe- King**


	7. Under the Mistletoe King

**Me: Time for another holiday one-shot!**

**Isabelle: That's awesome.**

**Me: Yep and this time around it is going to be Christmas.**

**Elena Marie: Who's the lucky guy?**

**Me: Isabelle, choose a name from the hat?**

**Isabelle: Sure thing. *picks a name from the hat* It's King.**

**Me: Okay and you know what to do.**

**Isabelle: Of course! Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade and their characters. She only owns the OCs in the story.**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe- King**

"Did you hear the news?" whispers a blonde haired female student.

A brunette student replies, "I did and it's was shocking to know that they broke up."

I was paying close attention to what these two students are talking about. They are referring to the breakup that Krystalle and Toby had two days ago. The two of them have been dating for four months and Krystalle was the one who called it quits. It was getting annoying to know that they are still talking about it. Masamune told me on the day of the break up that both Krystalle and Toby decided to stay friends for now on.

"I knew that Krystalle was going to something like this. Their relationship was not going to last that long," says the blonde haired student.

I yell, "Shut up about it!"

The brown haired student and the blonde haired student turn their heads towards me. I was aggravated because that was only thing I have been hearing about it for the last two days.

"Mind your own business!" screams the blonde haired female student.

I retort, "No because you are talking about my friends there."

"Your friends huh?" scoffs the brunette student, "We do not even care if they are your friends or not."

Another female voice states, "Back off… Stop mentioning the break up and move on already."

I turn my head over to see a familiar Filipino-American student. Her shoulder length brown colored hair was tied into a loose side ponytail. She was staring intensely at the other brown haired girl and the blonde haired girl with aqua colored eyes. The two female students are now paralyzed with fear because the Filipino-American student's stare. Both of them walk away from me and the other brunette sits right behind me.

"Seriously they need to mind their own business," sighs the Filipino-American student.

I state, "Thank you for saving my skin there Krystalle."

"It was not a problem at all King. Plus I heard these two are gossip queens of Whitestone Academy," claims Krystalle.

I chuckle at Krystalle's comment, but she ends up playfully smacking me behind the head.

"Not funny there King," pouts Krystalle.

As more students walk into the small classroom, a familiar light blonde haired student walks into the classroom. She was one of the older students that go to Whitestone Academy.

"Dahlia!" I exclaim.

The light blonde approaches us after I just called her name moments ago. Dahlia Puente, the girls' beyblading team captain decides to sit down right next to Krystalle. She suddenly goes into light purple colored tote bag and takes out one small green envelope and one small red envelope. Dahlia gives me the red colored envelope and she gives Krystalle the green colored envelope. I open the red envelope instantly because I am very curious to know what is it for.

"You guys are invited to my Christmas Party," says Dahlia.

I reply, "Thanks Dahlia."

"That's nice to know that you are throwing a Christmas party," comments Krystalle.

Dahlia replies, "It was not my idea though to throw this party."

"Who's idea was it then?" I ask curiously.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "You are going to hate me for this, but it was Maribel's suggestion."

Both Krystalle and I are in complete awe to hear that Maribel was the one who suggested that Dahlia should throw a Christmas party. Dahlia explains that Maribel is a very close friend of her and also Elena Marie. The blonde haired Panamanian student explains to the two of us that she has known Maribel since they were little girls.

"I am in complete shock to know that you and Maribel are childhood friends," states Krystalle.

Dahlia tells us not to be shocked about this because Maribel was never evil like the other students from Blackcross. Suddenly a familiar dark green haired woman walks into the room. We better stop talking now because I know how Mrs. Hale has now arrived to the class. The dark green haired woman is one of the few teachers I despise the most. There are a lot of students talking in the classroom, but that comes to stop as Mrs. Hale yells at us. I thought Mrs. Hale was nicer before she got married.

I sigh to myself and I place my head on the desk and I start dozing off. Maybe a nap can help out one bit because I was feeling very tired right now. Having her class early in the morning gives me a huge headache and sleep can help me.

"Detention for you after school King!" yells Mrs. Hale.

That woke me up instantly and Mrs. Hale gives me small pink slip that says detention on it. I sigh to myself and I wonder why do I get myself into these messes sometimes. Krystalle looks over at me and she did look very worry about this. I do not understand why, but I do recall a moment that I had with Krystalle. It was during the time when Krystalle was in the infirmary after she lost against Ruby Mae during the finals two months ago.

**(Flashback- Two Months Ago)**

_ Today was the day that the girls' beyblading team from our school is going up against the girls' beyblading team from Weeping Willow High School. Weeping Willow High School came here yesterday since it was the finals of the boys' beyblading championships. We managed to win the finals because of me despite being cornered during the match. Now it was time for the girls to go up against each other for this match._

_"We are going to win this match!" I yelled._

_Toby rubbed his head and replied, "I know, but you do not have to yell King."_

_"I know what you mean Toby," stated Zeo as he rubbed his head._

_Another voice replied, "I do not know why you have to be annoying for King."_

_ I then look over to see a familiar spiky blonde haired student with purple colored eyes. This shocked me because he has never came to any of the girls' beyblading team matches for._

_I asked, "Why are you here Chris?"_

_"Rebecca invited me to come here to watch her battle," sighed Chris._

_ The blonde haired student looked very annoyed for the fact that I yelled since Krystalle was going to battle today. Suddenly, a group of girls wearing white and dark brown colored tracksuits on. Everybody cheered loudly because the girls' beyblading team from our school has arrived._

_"The first team to make their appearance for the final round match of the championships is our own Whitestone Academy's girls' beyblading team!" exclaims Blader DJ._

_ Another team appeared after our school's beyblading teams. These girls were wearing light purple and black colored tracksuits. From the opposite side of the bleachers, students from Weeping Willow cheered for their girls' beyblading team. Dahlia looked over at the girl with her ruby red colored hair and green colored eyes. There's was a creepy expression on that girl's face, which scared me. Suddenly a familiar brown haired girl walked towards the dark brown colored beydish with the Whitestone insignia on the center of the beydish._

_Blader DJ stated, "Representing Whitestone Academy is the Shining Apus of the Academy. It is Krystalle Mendez."_

_Everybody cheered loudly for Krystalle, especially Toby and I because we wanted her to win this match. The creepy red haired girl walked towards the dark brown colored beydish._

_"Representing Weeping Willow High School the Deadly Feather Blader of the school. It's Ruby Mae Cross," responded Blader DJ once more._

_Ruby Mae whispered, "Suffer Krystalle Mendez."_

_"Huh?" questioned Krystalle._

_ Krystalle looked very confused after she heard what Ruby Mae said to her. I had a suspicion towards the red haired girl. The Filipino-American blader placed her signature beyblade, Royal Apus into the dark purple colored launcher. Ruby Mae did the same thing as she placed her signature beyblade into a ruby red colored launcher._

_"3," said Krystalle._

_Ruby Mae replied, "2."_

_"1," everybody stated._

_Both girls yelled, "Let it rip!"_

_Both girls launched their beyblades at the same time and both beyblades were in the dish. Ruby Mae commanded her beyblade, Midnight Tucana to attack Royal Apus. The midnight blue colored beyblade attacked Royal Apus with a barrage of attacks. Krystalle smirked and explained to Ruby Mae that simple blows like that didn't affect the royal purple colored beyblade._

_"Royal Apus, Feather Blade Slash!" exclaimed Krystalle._

_A royal purple colored bird of paradise appeared from the beyblade and it attacked the midnight blue colored beyblade with ease. We cheered loudly for Krystalle as she tried to win this match. Ruby Mae smirked at Krystalle and told her that it defeating her was impossible. We did not understand that until the red haired blader explained that she is the captain of the Weeping Willow's girls' beyblading team. We were shocked about this because none of us expected that Krystalle was battling against the captain of team._

_Ruby Mae called out a special move, which was Midnight Piuma Blades. A midnight blue toucan attacked both Krystalle and Royal Apus._

_"Krystalle!" I yelled._

_Toby looked over at me to see that I looked worried for Krystalle. He felt the same way I felt. Ruby Mae continued using Midnight Piuma Blades so she humiliated Krystalle until the under. Krystalle dropped to her knees with many cuts marks on her tracksuit. Ruby Mae and the student body from Weeping Willow High School laughed at the Filipino-American blader._

_"Krystalle, stand up!" I yelled._

_ Krystalle looked over to see me as I yelled at her. She nodded her head yes and tried to stand up. Krystalle stood up, but some of her movement was very weak. She looked like she was going to be collapse on to the ground. _

_"This match ends here and now. Midnight Tucana, Dark Plume Tornado!" exclaimed Ruby Mae._

_Krystalle yelled, "I am not going lose here and now! Royal Apus, Supreme Whirlwind Dance!"_

_ I did not believe that Krystalle would us that move here. Krystalle knew that if she used that move, she was going to be exhausted. Both special moves clashed against one another with force. Krystalle fell down, but she landed her knees. We looked worried for Krystalle because we weren't sure if she won the match or not. Suddenly a clanking sound was heard from outside the dish. We looked over to see a severely destroyed Royal Apus right next to Krystalle._

_"For an explosive end for the first battle of the finals, the win goes to Ruby Mae!" exclaimed Blader DJ._

_ Krystalle did not even took a glance at her destroyed beyblade. She was about to collapse onto floor until Rebecca caught her just in time. Both Toby and were distraught to see that Krystalle actually lost that match. Ruby Mae smiled creepily and started to laugh at Krystalle. The student body from Weeping Willow High School were laughing at Krystalle too. I looked very furious right now and I slammed my hands towards the metals poles._

_"King…Toby…" murmured Masamune as he approached the two of us._

_Zeo interfered and replied, "Don't Masamune. They need some alone time."_

_Zeo was right because I did not believe that Krystalle would have lost like that. She now a laugh stock to the entire Weeping Willow High student body._

_"Krystalle…" I murmured to myself._

**(End of Flashback)**

"What are you thinking about right now King?" asks Krystalle all of the sudden.

I look over at her and I lie, "It's nothing Krystalle."

"If you say so King," replies Krystalle.

Mrs. Hale yells, "Detention after school for you Krystalle!"

She writes down a pink slip and places on Krystalle's desk. Krystalle sighs loudly as she looks over at the pink colored slip. Looks like I am going to have company after school since we both have detention. Krystalle is not the person who gets detention often, but too bad.

"I am going to have some company after school," I grin.

Krystalle laughs and replies, "I know King and this is the first time we both have detention together."

"So I have one question for you?" I ask.

Krystalle questions me, "What is it King?"

"Are you going to Dahlia's Christmas Party?" I question my friend.

Krystalle and laughs and tells me that she was coming to the party. That was good to know. From there, we decide to pay attention to Mrs. Hale's class since falling asleep was not an option now. I do not want to get another detention from Mrs. Hale. It is not worth it and I take our my blue ball-point pen and my red spiral notebook. From there I start taking notes because I know psychology is a very hard class and I need to have good notes for that class unfortunately.

**Few Hours Later- Lunch Time**

I was walking with my tray of food and Masamune tells me to come over here. I walk towards the table and I sit down right next to Masamune.

"Are you going to Dahlia's Christmas Party?" asks Masamune.

I reply, "Yes I am going to that Christmas party."

"You know you need to bring a date to this party," lies Masamune.

I stand and I yell, "What!? Are you kidding me?!"

"I am not kidding about this," replies Masamune as he begins to chuckle.

Masamune ends up bursting into laughter after seeing my reaction. I really hope that he is kidding about this.

Masamune states, "I am kidding King. You do not need to bring a date and that proves that you are so gullible."

"I am not gullible!" I yell at the spiky black haired student."

Masamune yells back, "You are gullible and I know it."

"When this is going to end?" questions Toby..

Zeo responds back, "I do not know Toby my friend."

Both Masamune and I continue arguing with one another when a familiar Navajo Native America-Korean student yells at us. We both look over to see it was Tula and she brought along Krystalle with her.

"Sometimes I cannot understand why you two bicker like two fighting dogs," states Tula.

I reply, "You have mouth to say that Tula."

"If I was you King, I would not make Tula angry," says Masamune.

Masamune is actually right because angry Tula equals something bad is going to happen. I am not going to argue with Navajo Native American-Korean student and I sit back right now. Tula and Krystalle sit down and I snatch the apple from Krystalle's tray.

"Take it King because I really was not going to eat it," states Krystalle.

I reply, "Thank you Krystalle."

"No problem," replies the brown haired Filipino-American student.

I start munching on the apple that I took from Krystalle's tray. As I was eating my apple, I look over to see that Tula was talking Krystalle.

"When are you going back to the dating scene?" whispers Tula.

Krystalle whispers back, "I do not know Tula because I just broke up with Toby two days ago,"

Tula sighs to herself and wonders if Krystalle was even going to date again. Even though the break up was sudden at that moment, Krystalle did it so she can save her friendship with Toby. She has known Toby since she first came to Whitestone a few years ago. As I continue looking over at Krystalle, my heart starts beating faster all of the sudden.

"_Why is my heart beating faster for?" I thought to myself._

Masamune looks over at me and asks, "Are you okay King?"

I turn my head over towards Masamune and I reply, "I am alright Masamune, so do not worry about me."

Masamune shrugs and decides to pay attention to his lunch. I try do the same thing, but I keep looking at Krystalle. There something about her that attracts me. I think that love is a bunch of nonsense, but I do not know if it true or not.

"Krystalle…" I murmur.

**Krystalle's Point of View- In Dahlia's House**

"How was detention with Mrs. Hale?" asks the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan student.

I reply, "Not bad actually Dahlia because she had an important meet thirty minutes after detention started."

"You got off easily," says Dahlia.

I state, "That is true Dahlia."

"Is Mrs. Hale that mean?" questions a Puerto Rican-Colombian student.

We both look over at Maribel, who is the Puerto Rican-Colombian student who lost to Tula during the Blackcross match a few a month ago. She was here because Dahlia tutors her in any math classes that she is currently taking. I am here because Dahlia is my partner for a project that we both have to do for Beyblade History II class.

"Who do you have a crush on Maribel?" asks Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Like I am going to tell you Lia."

"Why are you not going to tell me?" questions Dahlia.

I reply, "Dahlia and I can keep a secret, so do not worry about that."

Maribel sighs in defeat because telling Dahlia and I her crush is nothing to worry about.

"You know how it is forbidden for anybody from Blackcross Academy to fall in love with anybody from Whitestone Academy," states Maribel.

Dahlia looks over at her childhood friend and replies, "That's a bunch of bullshit there Maribel. Just tell us who you have a crush on."

"Okay… I have a crush on Aguma," admits the Puerto Rican-Colombian student.

Both Dahlia and I are in a state of shock after hearing who Maribel has a crush on. Aguma is one of the new students who entered Whitestone Academy this year. I did not expect that Maribel to fall in love with somebody from the opposite school. Nobody from Blackcross Academy know that Maribel talks with any of us. Tula was aware of this because she talked with Maribel after their match was over. There was no animosity between the two of them.

"Since Maribel admitted her crush, tell me yours Krystalle," states Dahlia.

I reply, "I do not have a crush on anyone. You know well that I broke up with Toby two days ago."

"Having a crush on somebody even after a break up is okay," says Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "Maribel is right and it's okay to say that you have a crush on a certain someone."

I look away from Dahlia and Maribel because I do realize that there is one person that I have a crush. It's the person who was able to cheer me up after my lost against Ruby Mae. The person who always likes to have a conversation with me whenever he is bored. That person was King and after mentioning his name, my heart beats faster. There was a warm sensation in my heart and it begins to tingle all of the sudden. This is because I just mention the particular dark blue haired blader.

"Fine… I will tell you who you have a crush," I say.

Maribel asks, "Who is it Krystalle?"

"It the person I have crush is a crazy choice, but I do have very secured feelings for him. The person who I have a crush on is King," I respond back.

Both Dahlia and Maribel seem to be quite shock about my response. They never expect me to say that I have a crush on King. Basically King is like a Greek-version of Masamune, which is true in many ways. I feel like I was more connected with King than I was with Toby. Even though Toby and I dated for four months, I feel like we only can be friends and friends only. Toby at least understood how I felt about the relationship. I then glance at my two friends and I see that they are still shocked about it.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is it a big deal that I have a crush on King?" I ask my two friends.

Maribel replies, "We should be happy for you instead of acting immaturely about who your crush is."

"We did not mean to make you feel bad," says Dahlia.

I respond, "Thanks you two, but I was wondering something."

"What is it?" asks Maribel.

I demand, "What if King does not have feelings for me?"

"Well… I cannot answer that, but I know what can help during the Christmas party," says Dahlia.

I ask once more, "What is it Dahlia?"

"One word… Mistletoe," replies Dahlia.

I think about this carefully and we are wondering if we can get King and I under the mistletoe. We know that Dahlia has some mistletoe in house and she was going to use it for the party.

Maribel states, "If two people are standing under the mistletoe., they have to kiss under it and be a couple for the rest of party."

"I like it a lot," says Dahlia, "what do you think Krystalle?"

I exclaim, "Operation: Mistletoe underway!"

Both Dahlia and Maribel like the idea of this a lot. Plus it gets the opportunity to get the guys that we want under the mistletoe. Dahlia will try to get Da Xiang while Maribel tries to get Aguma under the mistletoe with her. As for me, my target was going to be King and I have to make sure it works.

"I like the name of the operation," says Dahlia.

I respond, "Thanks and it makes perfect sense to call it Operation: Mistletoe."

**Two and Half Weeks Later- At Dahlia's Christmas Party (King's Point of View)**

Today was the of the Christmas party and I had to bring a gift for my Secret Santa. We all met up with Dahlia in her house a week ago to announce the Secret Santa for her Christmas party. The person I have to give my gift to was Krystalle. I do not feel like it a damn coincidence that I chose Krystalle out of all the names that was in the Santa hat. Nobody else told who was their Secret Santa because it won't be a secret anymore. As I approach the light green colored house, I look over at to see Krystalle wearing a red trench coat on. She has a green ribbon for a shoulder length curly. She was carrying a medium size gift bag in her hands.

"Hey Krystalle," I say.

Krystalle looks up and replies. "Hey King."

"How's did you do with your Secret Santa shopping?" I ask.

Krystalle states, "I did okay I guess."

Krystalle approaches the front door of Dahlia's house and rings the doorbell. Suddenly, Dahlia appears wearing a red strapless mini dress on with a pair of white leggings, a Santa hat on and a pair of black booties on.

"I am glad you two can make it," says Dahlia.

Krystalle replies, "Thank you for inviting the two of us here."

"Yeah thanks," I respond back.

Dahlia says, "Come in and I will put your coats in the closest."

We both walk inside Dahlia's house and I see that was a lot of people here. Toby, Masamune, and Zeo were. I also see Chris and Rebecca here together and also Maribel as well. There was a lot of people who are at this party. Krystalle takes off her coat to reveal a red off the shoulder knee length sweater dress with a pair of white leggings, and a pair of red slouchy boots on.

"I like your outfit there Krystalle," I say.

Krystalle replies, "Thanks King."

Dahlia walks away under somebody touches her shoulder all of the sudden. She turns head to see it was Da Xiang all of the sudden. Krystalle looks over to see that Dahlia was with Da Xiang right. I seem to be confuse right now since Krystalle is looking over at Dahlia and Da Xiang right now.

"You look beautiful Dahlia," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I know and I need to tell you something."

"What is it Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia simply points up and I see that there was a mistletoe where it was hanging from. Da Xiang looks up to see that mistletoe that was dangling on top. We both chuckle at the sight of this.

"You know the rules Da Xiang. You have to kiss me and we have to be a couple for the rest of the night," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "You planned this too well Dahlia."

"I kn-" says Dahlia.

She was unfortunately interrupted because Da Xiang was now kissing her the lips. This is pretty funny since the hostess of the party manage to get somebody under the mistletoe. Krystalle looks over to see that there are more places where mistletoe was hanging from.

"One couple down, two to go," mutters Krystalle.

I ask, "Did you say anything Krystalle?"

"Nothing King," lies the brown haired teenage girl.

I walk away from her so I can talk with Masamune, Zeo, and Toby. Krystalle sighs to herself and wonders if I was going to notice her. She walks away until she bumps into a familiar red haired person. Krystalle froze as she sees the Weeping Willow student here at the party.

"Ruby Mae, what are you doing here?" asks Krystalle.

Ruby Mae replies, "Dahlia invited me and I want to say something to you."

"What is it Ruby Mae?" questions Krystalle.

Ruby Mae sighs and states, "I am sincerely sorry for hurting you during our beymatch a few months ago. I never thought I was going to take it this far."

"Apology accepted," I respond back.

The red haired student from Weeping Willow states, "Thanks and I can sense that something is troubling you."

"Yeah there is… It's just that there is somebody I want to notice me, but he does not see me that well," says Krystalle.

Ruby Mae comments, "I can help you with that."

Ruby Mae tells Krystalle to get her gift because Dahlia is going to announce Secret Santa about now. She goes up and takes the medium size gift bag she brought it. The red haired teen tells her to stand under one of the mistletoe. Krystalle does that and waits to see if her Secret Santa is near. What I was not aware that I was her Secret Santa.

"Time for Secret Santa," says Dahlia, "get your gifts and give it to them."

I take my gift and I look over to see Krystalle standing there with her gift. I approach her and she looks up at me.

"I have been waiting for you King," says Krystalle.

I stammer, "You have?"

"Yes because I want to say here's your gift," says Krystalle once more.

She hands me the medium size gift bag. I look at the tag and it says To King on it. I open the bag to see that it was a medium sized Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer stuffed toy.

I reply, "Thank you Krystalle and here is your gift."

"No problem and thank you," states Krystalle.

Krystalle opens her gift to see a small gift box under the wrapping paper. She opens the box to see it was a silver star shape locket that has her gemstone on it, which is ruby.

"King it is so beautiful," comments Krystalle.

I respond, "Open it."

Krystalle opens the locket to see a picture of me and when we were in detention two and half weeks ago. It was one of the best pictures of us ever.

"Look up King," states Krystalle.

King looks up to see that he was standing under the mistletoe. He cursed under his breath because he cannot believe that I lured him here.

"I cannot believe you made me come here!" I yell.

Krystalle states, "Last time I check, you walked here to give me my gift."

"True and I need to tell you something Krystalle," I state.

Krystalle asks, "What is it King?"

A blush appears from my face and I stammer. "I am in love with you Krystalle and I want you to be mine."

Suddenly, Krystalle approaches me and kisses me on lips. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. It was sudden shock for me because it's has be about three weeks since she has broke up with Toby. At least when told Toby I had feelings for her, he told me to go for it because he wants to see Krystalle happy. That really matters the most. I wrap my arms her waist and I kiss her back. Krystalle stops the kiss and I decide to put on the locket on her for her.

"So what do you say?" I ask.

Krystalle questions back, "Say what?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask back.

Krystalle replies, "Fine with me because I want to be with you and you only."

"Okay and then and I want another kiss," I command my new girlfriend.

Krystalle kisses me on cheek. This is not what I meant and she knows it. I kiss her once and on the lips. Everybody was cheering for us especially Masamune, Tula, Zeo, and Toby. I did not care so much and neither did Krystalle care so much about it. Krystalle stops kissing me once more and I am wondering what is her problem.

"What's wrong now Krystalle?" I ask.

Krystalle asks, "Who helped you?"

"Help me with what?" I question back

Krystalle replies, "I know you had help finding a gift for me."

"Well yeah and I asked Mrs. Hale about that and she told me about the locket," I respond back.

Krystalle was kind of shocked to know that I asked for Mrs. Hale's help. Even though I hate this teacher the most, she knows when it comes to buying the perfect gift. The point is that Krystalle is happy and that makes me happy too. Toby glances over at us and gives a smile. That also means that seeing Krystalle happy makes Toby happy also. I then kiss Krystalle once more, but this time on the cheek though.

"I love you Krystalle," I say.

Krystalle replies back, "I love you too King."

* * *

**Me: That's the end for this one-shot.**

**Krystalle: You managed to finish it before Christmas.**

**Me: Yes because I have finals soon for my classes.**

**Krystalle: Oh.**

**Me: There are many more to with these one-shots**

**Next Chapter: Festival of Cultures- Zeo**


End file.
